Blood of the New
by Taintedpromises
Summary: Everyone in the world has a part to play in the end of the world, but what about the people try to save it? Are they helping or insuring the earth's doom?
1. Case File: Moira

Ok, screw the idea that I would not write any more for a while. I will write this one and only this one and I will write it quite (then I am writing a without a trac one, then angel so you won't hear from me for a while ) Oh, and there is (kinda) a reason for the names

Moira: Emm… that's her name in the book

Ebony: It's pretty

Gideon: Great Warrior

Erimentha: Collector of thoughts

Elsu: Flying Falcon

Ryker: Fast Strider

Although it makes no sense why I picked these, you will soon. Or you may not, because some of it really doesn't make sense, like flying falcon, there are no telekinesis names (surprisingly enough)

Case Files:

Subject: Moira Niall

Parents: Morgan and Hunter Niall

Current Location: Ireland

Powers: Super charged powers and Levitation

Trigger: Panic, Fear

It all started for Moira when she was four, as did it for all the blood children. That was the age all there powers started to act up.

…

March 15th 1992 (I know the dates are a little off but this is the way it must be)

"Get it away, get it away!" screamed four year old Moira as the tiny spider took another step towards her on one of its many legs. Hunter walked over and picked up his little girl. She clung onto him tightly like if she let go she would fall to her doom. This is what she probably saw it as.

"It's ok sweetie, Mommy will get the spider." Morgan said to her as she picked up the spider and took it to the window on the other side of the room. Tears of fear were running down Moira's face as she clung to Hunter. Morgan paused and listened to her family talk to each other.

"You know sweetie," Hunter said. "It's more scared of you than you are of it. Your lots bigger than it." He rocked his little girl and she looked up. Tear stains covered her cheeks and her green eyes sprinkled in the light.

"Is not, your much bigger than me and I'm not scared of you." Moira stated. She loved showing her daddy up by saying things that proved him wrong. Hunter laughed.

"Well you should be." He said and put on the stupidest expression Morgan had ever seen and roared. Moira squealed playfully and Morgan laughed at the sight of them both. Fatherhood had changed Hunter a lot. He used to be a serious man who always looked intense. You were the luckiest person in the world if you could make him smile. Now that Moira was here, he was always laughing and smiling. He loved playing with her but no more than she loved playing with him. Hunter put her down and walked back over to his chair and sat down.

Morgan almost had the spider out the window. Suddenly a bird flew past it and she jumped. The spider dropped from her hands and ran straight to Moira. Morgan silently cursed herself and prayed to the goddess that Moira wouldn't notice the spider.

Her attempts were in vain as Moira did see it and she screamed as loud as anyone had heard before. Before Hunter or Morgan had the chance to do anything Moira jumped about four feet in the air and hovered there.

Morgan and Hunter's jaws dropped at the exact same moment. How could a four year old levitate when even they couldn't do that?

"Kill it, kill it!" Moira yelled and brought her mum and dad out their thoughts. Morgan went over and picked her daughter out of the air and held her. Hunter picked up the spider and chucked it out the window.

Moira didn't realise what had happened that day until she and her parents talked about it at dinner. The next day they went to see a specialist with the weird and unusual in Wicca to find out what had happened. The specialist told them that it would make sense that the descendent of that much power would have some special talent. They just didn't know how much.


	2. Case File: Elsu

Thanks for all the reviews; I am so thankful for them. I loof you guys. sobs

Wiccan-gal: I'm aware Hunter wasn't with Moira when she was four but I must of forgotten to mention that this story is an AU, if Hunter didn't go poof and all the Kithic couples stayed together and had kiddies. Hope you like it anyway

Nofurylikewiccanscorn: Give me threat ammunition, I'm running out of ideas. I ran into a window because of it (that is a true story by the way) that you for reviewing though. Also that I know that you like Higher propose (watching over war) but if I don't get two more reviews by Sunday I'm either discontinuing it or removing it. Word of advice, I would review

Raynornlimegreen: It may be a little harsh but she is in my story, plus she doesn't like spiders, how many people who don't like spiders not yell for it to get away, especially if their four. DON'T DISCONTIUNE THE PAST IS NEVER FAR. I loof that story. Just end it with a cool ending. Hey you got more reviews than I did on some of my stories. Of course there's that weird poem in the middle of it and your friends scare me ducks behind swivel chair but it spins around dingbat! I forgot to thank you for reviewing all my stories because you are a very dear fan of my and I loof you really.

Case File:

Subject: Elsu Brunson

Parents: Alisa Soto, Charlie Brunson

Current Location: Recently transferred, Ireland

Powers: Telekinesis

Trigger: Angry

…

Elsu opened his door and looked up at the house in front of him. A normal sized cottage painted white. He and his family had only just recently moved from La to here a few days ago. Since then he had spent most of his time unpacking his stuff. His mum had wanted to go and see an old friend who lived close by. She had said they had a kid so he would be able to talk to them.

He rang the doorbell as his parents stood behind him. A woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes welcomed them in and introduced herself to him as Morgan Niall. He had heard of her before as the long lost princess of Belwicket but didn't make much of a hubbub about it. His mother, Alisa Soto, drew a lot of attention as well as she was a rare case of a half with having strong powers.

A man came from a room near and said his name was Hunter. Morgan called for her daughter Moira. She came down the stairs with a smile on her face and her hair falling elegantly over her shoulders. They said there hellos and started talking.

"Moira, why don't you show Elsu around?" She agreed and they ended up walking down a deserted street with small shops.

"So how was it living the La lifestyle?" She asked as she laughed at her own question.

"No different than any other. Teen talk, friends, fast cars." He replied and waited for her response.

"No girlfriend?" She asked looking straight ahead of her. Elsu let out a short laugh before answering her.

"La girls, no so great. But I think it will be better over here." She looked up at him, a look of a challenge on her face.

"What makes you think that?" He smiled.

"I have reason to believe." He said. Theirs eyes suddenly met and they looked deep into each others. Just then, he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He spun round to see a girl and a boy around his age. The boy had his hand on both his and Moira's shoulder.

"Moira's, 'sup and…" he stopped suddenly and removed his hand from Elsu's shoulder, "Who the hell are you?" HE could see the girls behind him laughing at his reaction to him.

"Name's Elsu."

"Ryker." The odd expression from his face vanished and a faint smile appeared in its place. Both men stuck their hands out and shook them. The girl behind Ryker stepped forward silently and addressed Elsu.

"Ebony." She said. "New in town?" She asked him.

"La."

"Glamorous." Said Ryker sounding impressed and nodding his head in approval.

"If you call enough junkies to fill the Eiffel tower and hobos everywhere glamorous, then hell yeah." Ryker laughed, as did the two girls. He could tell that the others were strong blood witches and he felt comfortable around them.

"So where you heading?" Moira asked Ryker and Ebony.

"Port edge, wanna come?" Ebony asked.

"Sounds like fun." All attention turned to Elsu for an answer. He suddenly felt accepted into a clique which he thought it would take months to become part of.

"Sure." He said and they walked off.

…

"Yeah, when I was about four I think. I took a tantrum and everything in the room went flying around." Elsu explained as the other three laughed at his experience. For about the last hour, they had been swapping stories. It turned out that all their parents were from the same coven (although this was just new news to Elsu) and that they had and been passed down a special power. When Ebony and Ryker said that their parents were human, Elsu wondered how it had turned out that they were blood witches. They said it was because of Moira's Mother, Morgan, being so strong and all of them being in a circle had caused something. They weren't too clear on the fact either. Ebony stopped laughing and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, it's Gideon." She said waving. Elsu turned to see a boy walking towards them. He ran his hand through his hair which made his red highlights even more noticeable.

"Hey all." He said as he approached. He looked at Elsu.

"Gideon."

"Elsu."

"Neat." He said with a straight face. Elsu knew that he was being serious but he just couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hey, Gideon, you'll never guess what." Ebony said excitedly.

"Since I'll never guess you should tell me." He said with a grin on his face. Elsu took an instant liking to this guy. As he had done to them all.

"Elsu's parents were in the original Kithic and he has a gift too." She said, glad to get it out. Elsu got the feeling that it wasn't the best idea to tell her secrets. Although Moira seemed like she was really good friends with her and it was just first impressions.

"Oh, now what would that be?" Gideon asked putting on the most stupid English accent Elsu had ever heard, causing the other three to snigger.

"Telekinesis."

"Your Ailsa Soto's kid, aren't ya?" Elsu nodded. "Welcome to mini Kithic." Elsu raised his eye brow.

"Couldn't think of a better name could you?" He said.

"It's a work in progress."

"For how long."

"I would say about 10 years. We get distracted very easily." He nodded and looked around at his new friends.

A/N: Well, I love writing this story so much, because I think I am going to take Higher Propose off the site and I don't know if I will continue with all because of you. Plus, this is my last Sweep fanfic until I am done with without a trace and Angel. But I will return. I'm sure you will miss me (or at least I know two people will, you know who you are) (if you don't, it's the people who review the most)


	3. Case File: Ebony

If anyone can't tell. I'm writing this kind of fast. Well the first five have been written and will be posted shortly but the rest of the chapters will be longer so will take longer to update. But do not frit. My concentration for writing stories is fully on this. Mainly because it is looking like I have to take "Higher Propose" off the site. All of you can feel guilty because that was my favourite story but no one liked it. Unlike this one. People like this one. I am very surprised because it is kinda boring. _Ducks and screams as people start to throw rotten donuts_. Hey, you wasted a jelly one. Anyway, well not all my attention is on this ducks and screams as people start to chuck cheese at her. Well, all my writing is but I am also thinking about my without a trace fanfic. Well, there is going to be a series of them and I don't care if nobody likes them. I do.

Nofurylikewiccanscorn: Riley well deserved to be hit over the head with a shovel, repeatedly. Like, forever. I like that you like this story. I knew you would. I'm not abandoning you for other stories. I am expanding my horizons. Everyone raises rotten pieces of pineapples. Ok ok, I confess. I am. But I promise I am coming back because I have lots of stories that I am going to write. Plus, I'm always going to update on Sweep enquires. I just don't have any ideas at the moment.

Wiccan-gal: I'm glad you like story. That's nifty, anyway. The chapters will get longer. You see, these are just the beginning chapters. When they actually get into the story. That will be about chapter six when Erimentha makes her appearance (which I plan to make very interesting). Thanks for reviewing

Case Files:

Subject: Ebony Gurevitch

Parents: Robbie Gurevitch and Bree Warren (both humans?)

Current location: Ireland (these will have a meaning at one point you know)

Powers: Electric control

Triggers: Passion and desire

…

Eventually, the group separated. Ryker and Ebony walked along the side of the port looking out onto the water. The water led into the sea (I don't know if anything did that but that's the way it has to be in this chapter).

"So what do you think of Elsu." She asked, trying desperately of Elsu.

"I think he'll fit right in." Ebony nodded and they walked in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence; they were comfortable with each other. They climb down onto rocks near the water and sat on them, staring out onto the water. The sun was just setting and the sky was a light with colour.

Ryker brushed his fingers through her long brown hair. "I really do like what you did with it." Ebony smiled at the memory. Moira had helped her highlight her hair with blue streaks. Her parents weren't too happy but it didn't bother her. _It's not like it's their hair,_ she thought.

"Thanks." She said and continued to stare. She didn't know what to do when she was alone with Ryker. When she was with him and Moira or Gideon she could be herself. But when they were alone, it was different. Ebony had always liked him, more than friends. But it had only become a problem recently now they were both single again.

She looked around and saw a boat out at sea, an old couple and some fisher men packing up a days work heading home. They were all so quiet that all she could hear was the wind brushing past her face.

She felt Ryker's hand move slowly down her hair, caressing her arm and down into her hand were their fingers entwined. She looked down at her hand and up to his face confused. His teeth showed as he smiled. His hair had got blonde parts put in the same time as Gideon got his hair done. His golden eyes shone with a hint of red tainting them.

"Ryker..." she began but never got to finish. He pushed his lips onto hers with a force. She was so shocked she did nothing but sit there. She couldn't return it until seconds later. She felt electricity running through and around her. He slide his hand up and down her back and she wrapped hers around his neck.

When finally the two pulled apart they were both breathless but with a smile on their faces. They looked up to see they were surrounded by a circle of electricity. Ebony felt her cheeks flair red. Ryker pointed outside the circle. She saw that all around her were frozen in time. When Ebony had felt the power from their kiss, so had he. They smiled at what they had done and waved their hands in the air to undo them. Without a word, they took each others hand and walked home

A/N Wee ha. Romance, had to happen. I hope you still like this story. As I said to wiccan-gal, these are just setting the scene for the rest of the story.


	4. Case File: Ryker

I'm writing this straight after the 3rd one so I'm kinda tired but oh well. I am living for my fans. But after this I am going to have to actually write more in my diary so it will be a few days until you see chapters 5, 6 and 7. All the chapters are going to come on in threes (I hope).

Case File:

Subject: Ryker Sharp

Parents: Ethan Sharp and Sharon Sharp

Current Location: Ireland

Powers: Time Altering

Triggers: None apparent

…

"See you later then ok?" Ebony said as she kissed Ryker lightly on the cheek. It had been five months since they had first kissed and three months since their friends found out. They had been ok with it. Both Ebony and Ryker had been worried about how they would take it but they were fine about it.

She turned to walk the long hall to art with Elsu. As he turned to go to biology he thought about Elsu. The first day that Ebony and Ryker kissed was the day that Elsu came to town. Since then he had been fully accepted into their group. At the beginning, he had had a crush on Moira. Gideon had been the one to make him confess but only he and Ryker knew. Eventually, he came to terms with the fact that they would never be more than friends so lost interest. It didn't happen as easy as that. Took him about a month after realising this fact. Which was pretty quick, Ryker thought. As soon as that ended he started to date Clare. Clare hung around now and was nice enough. Unfortunately in the past month, Moira had started to have feelings towards him, which was why she dumped Jack. They had been going out for almost 2 years. Ryker wasn't even sure why she did it; she knew that Elsu was in love with Clare. _The hearts wants what it wants I suppose._

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard screams of panic. He turned to see Owen; the biggest ass in the whole school, singling out Pam. Pam sat beside him in Physics and didn't deserve that. Of course nobody did. Elsu had also been caught in a number of fights with Owen, as had Gideon. Gideon had the advantage of his super strength and speed, while Elsu was just a strong guy. Plus he got training from Kira to be strong. When he wasn't in a fight with Owen he would often use his powers to make something fly in the back of the boys head.

"Hey," Ryker called out. Owen spun around. Along with Owen, he had two friends laughing at all his cruel jokes. Apart from that the hall was deserted. "Leave here alone!" He looked at her to see she was crying and he felt the blood in his veins boil in rage.

"Piss off, phanny wipe." Was the simple reply from the simple minded bully.

"Make me, arsehole" And with that Owen charged at him. His fist flying in the air. Ryker just smirked and suddenly time was slowed down. Owen ran in slow motion. Ryker moved slightly and time was changed back to its normal stride. He turned around to see that Owen had run straight into the bookcase and smashed his nose off it. Ryker sensed it was broken and laughed inside. He spun around just in time to see Owen's friends running at him, from each side. When they were about to hit his face, time froze completely. Ryker slipped from under the fists and positioned them in such a way. When he unfroze time the two boys got a fist full of each others hand. The boys tended to their wounds as Ryker walked over to see if Pam was ok. Luckily she was.

"You're in deep, Sharp." Yelled Owen, his nose bleeding wildly.

"Yes because you're going to tell someone that you were bullying Pam, I walked in, you ran straight into a bookcase and that your two friends hit each other. Yes, I'm in deep shit. Now clear off." Owen ushered his friends away to leave. Ryker held his hand out for Pam to take. As she did they walked to their next class in silence. Most likely because Pam couldn't believe what he saw. Also because Ryker was imagining telling the guys about this. He couldn't tell Ebony or Moira, they would go ballistic at him for fighting.

A/N : I'm aware this chapter sucked but I hoped you liked it anyway. It was just a middle one to tell you what happened with everyone. Plus I couldn't think of anything to happen for Ryker so, this made sense. See you all in a while. Also hot news… which I think I will tell you later. Or when I get enough reviews asking for it.


	5. Case File: Gideon

I got only got two reviews for the last two chapters. From the same person! Okay, I can't blame you, I've been writing really quickly. This is the last chapter I have already written so you will have to wait for that one. But, I think I said you would have to wait for this one too didn't I? Well guess what, you won't, mainly because you're reading it but still.

Case File:

Subject: Gideon Bakehouse

Parents: Jenna and Simon Bakehouse

Current Location: Ireland (their meaning will come soon)

Powers: Super enhanced Strength and Speed

Triggers: None apparent

…

"You made them hit each other?" Gideon managed to ask in between laughing. Ryker had been telling him and Elsu about the fight he had had with Owen. Both Gideon and Elsu had fought with him, lots. They found it extremely amusing.

"Yeah, right in the face. All I can say is its better there face than mine." Ryker said laughing.

"That was class, man." Elsu said still entertained by the fact that this was Ryker's first fight with. Not that it wasn't by choice, it was because he wasn't there when there was a reason to. Elsu had been here for five months and had been in many a fight with him. Elsu and Ryker where going to meet Clare and Ebony. Elsu loved Clare dearly. He thought they were perfect together. He remembered his obsession with Moira. He sometimes wondered what would of happened if he and Moira had gotten together. But if he had the chance to change anything, he wouldn't. It was Clare and him always.

"Makes you wonder why they continue to stand up and bully." The three nodded in agreement. "Look, this is my stop. See you later." Gideon said as he came to the biggest house in the block.

"Mind the girls are dragging us to see that new chick flick tonight." Complained Ryker. They all groaned. Gideon had to go as well. "You might actually want to forget that." He added before the two guys walked off.

Gideon walked up to the house and knocked on the door. He could see traces of runes imprinted on the dark wood of the door. He didn't touch them as they burned his skin due to the amount of magick used on them.

_Circle room,_ he heard Kira's voice float in his head. He opened the door and walked down the hall and opened the black door that led to the circle room. He walked down the dark staircase to see Kira sitting in the middle of the floor.

Kira had been mini Kithic's personal trainer since their parents had taken them to see her when their powers developed. Kira's house was extremely big and has converted her basement into a circle room. The white walls were spotless and the wooden floor held a faded chalk circle. There was a small , crowed alcove containing all sorts of magickal objects and equipment. In the larger alcove, Kira had a personal collection of books.

"Kira?" Gideon asked, wondering what she was doing.

"Yeah,"

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting," she answer, eyes closed and hands on knees.

"Funny enough, I can see that," she smirked as he sat in front of her and imitated her position. He tried to slip into a meditation but couldn't help but feel her eyes on him. He opened his to see that it was no longer Kira sitting in front of him. In her place, was a girl who looked around his age, shoulder length brown hair dyed black underneath. Her blue eyes, staring at him with a small sinister smile on her face. He stood on his feet.

"Who are you?" He asked alarmed. He had entered the room with Kira's bright red hair shining in his eyes. He had just closed his eyes for a second and now this girl was standing in her place. He started to back away from her, glad that the wall behind him was armed with weapons. When she realised what she was doing, the smile vanished from her face and her eyes widened. She rose and waved her arms around.

"Wow, back down Cowboy." She said, her voice shaking with terror. He gripped his fingers around a sword ready to use it.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Look, I'm sorry I scared you, its just…" She stuttered out. Gideon pulled the sword out slightly making a noise that made this girl more nervous than before. "I was just using glamour to look like her. She needs to sign something but she, she's out." Gideon pulled the sword out and with a quick step he held it too her neck. The girl was completely frozen to the spot.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Who are you?" He said viciously

"I'm Hope, Kira's daughter." Gideon lowered his sword and put it back. Hope brought her hand to her throat. "How do you know I'm telling the truth, that I'm not a demon in disguise?"

"Kira talked about you a couple of times. Complained that you dyed your hair black. Which surprised me because all of hers in red." Hope nodded in agreement. "Also, people and demons don't tend to lie at sword point."

"Smart and good-looking." She said flirt-like as she took her hand down from her throat.

"Just some of my amazing qualities. Maybe one day you will find out the others."

"I'd like to take you up on that offer." She looked at each other and just stared. They didn't mind, they were comfortable with each other, even though Gideon had just had a sword to her throat.

"Hope!" The sound of someone yelling out her name brought the two out of their thoughts. They looked to the stairs where Kira standing, looking from one to the other until she got a smile on her face. They both smiled, knowing what she was thinking.

"Yeah Mum, what's up?"

"Did you sign for…?"

"Yes I did, just before Gideon came." She smiled at the memory of their first meeting.

"Ok then, you should be getting back. You have trainees to train as well." Hope nodded, a slightly sad expression appearing on her face. Gideon remembered Kira saying that Hope was barely ever in Ireland, only occasionally. He had just met this girl but he felt attracted to her in a special way. He had had a lot of girlfriends but he had never felt this way about someone, never felt comfortable in silence with one. Now she was leaving and he didn't know if he would see her again.

Kira moved her head in the direction of the stairs and went back up. Hope sighed and took a step. Before she could take another though, Gideon grabbed her arm and spun her into his arms. He pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds then cocked his head.

"Sorry if I'm taking things to fast." He said smiling. He wasn't ashamed of what he did at all, unlike normal people would be.

"Not at all." She said before kissing him again with all of their force pressed into it. They continued until they heard Kira calling Hope again.

"Be seeing you, Hope."

"Sooner than you think, Cowboy." And with that she kissed his lips gently and ran up the stairs leaving Gideon to think about what just happened.


	6. Case File: Erimentha

Just before we start the story I got some hate mail for Black rose World and The big pear form a girl that I will not name. But what the hell is your problem. If you don't like my stories fine I don't care. But that's your opinion; quite a lot of people liked them actually.

Wiccan-gal: I'm glad you like Hope. I want to make her a part of… the HOT news. Well its only hot news if you really like this story and I can't say anything else. The hot news will be posted around chapter 10, possibly if it is true. But I think you will like it. Well its not hot news but you will like it. Oh and I can't say anything on the Elsu and Moira front as, I'm not too sure what will happen

Nofurylikewiccanscorn: I promise to all my loyal fans (who like this story) that I will end this story unlike some of my other ones. I thought it would be a good idea as no one has done one. Its always just about Moira and Morgan. But I think the reason that there are a lot of stories on Moira Morgan and Hunter is because that is what the site is about. Funny that isn't it?

Case File:

Subject: Erimentha Eventide

Parents: Sky Eventide and Elijah Hubert

Current Location: Mental institution, England (told you meaning would come soon)

Powers: Telepathic, Empathic

Triggers: none apparent

…

Erimentha sat, clutching her knees close to her for comfort. She was so alone. The doctors had just come in to try and give her food. She hadn't eaten in so long she had forgotten. But it was for a reason. They were drugged.

She knew the food was starting to get drugged as soon as the voices started to slow and eventually stop. She had tried for so long to make them stop. She had disconnected herself from the outside world but the voices wouldn't stop. They pounded in her head, so loud she couldn't tell them apart. All she could do was cry and stay away. She cried herself to sleep. She tried to listen to the voices. She knew that someone in there was wrong, evil. But they must have known that the voices had stopped, that she could not hear their thoughts.

Or so they thought,

She could still here them, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. In fact, it wasn't bad at all. She could only hear them when she wanted to. Hell, she was making money out of it. People would pay her if they got what they were thinking right. She was always right. Most normal people would deny it, but being in a mental home, people just paid her. Her talents came in handy sometimes.

She looked at the plate on the floor. She could feel the drugs in it. Not only could she read their minds, but she could feel what they were feeling. She was so tempted to go eat that food, consequences be damned. But she had to be strong. Darren would be here soon. He would bring her food. He was the person she treasured the most in the world. Even when she could hear his thoughts, they didn't scare her. She knew he loved her like his own sister.

She remembered when the voices started to go away. Darren came in by himself. He stood at the door, silent. As he usually did. She never noticed much though. Usually people came in groups of five. She had her own room since the incident with her last roommate. She often wondered how her eye was now. She had looked up at him and smiled for the first time since she had come here. She had run up and hugged him, told him he couldn't hear them anymore. He was happy for her. He knew how much she suffered from her gift.

In that moment, she could still feel a rush of emotions from everyone, but not as bad as it was. But she could feel the strong attraction towards her radiating off of him. She had drawn back from the hug and pressed herself against him, including her lips. He had been surprised at first but had returned the gesture. Ever since then, they had been together. No one knew about it, of course. No one knew about any of it. No would knew that she never ate her food, that Darren brought her food, or even more, that they were lovers. Although, it wouldn't matter. She was 17. But the problem was that if Darren's bosses found out he would be sacked and Erimentha would be alone.

_I'm on my way_ Erimentha heard in her head. She sighed with relief. It had been 3 hours since he left to get food. Usually he was an hour at most. He was a witch and usually sent her messages when she couldn't see him. She loved him so much, her first love.

She stood up and looked around the room. She had been here for the past 5 years, since she was assigned here. Since the voices started to get worse. Before she could control them, she could tell what she wanted out of their heads. But when she started to go to proper coven meetings on her twelfth birthday, they got stronger and louder. She couldn't take it and had to shout to her herself. Eventually her Mum and Dad brought her here. That was after the Widows Vale institution failed. This was the only one strong enough to hold her, barely. She had been in this room for 2 years now. It was as bare as ever, she wasn't allowed anything. A bed, a desk and a few chairs. They allowed her to have a bookcase to keep her busy. But they didn't think she would use it, until recently. There was no window, which was why she was moved into this room. She had tried to escape too many times. Just because there wasn't a window, didn't mean she didn't try. That was probably why she was still in here. Trying to escape so much, at any cost, including the staff's health.

Around the same time that she moved into this room, her parents separated. They couldn't take all this. She knew they loved each other, but this was taking its toll on their marriage. It didn't surprise her. Would have done the same to everyone's. They needed to be apart, so they said. Her mother had moved back to Ireland to be with her family and her father went back to America to be with his. They came to visit as much as they could but, it wasn't like them being there all the time. But she remembered coming back in from lunch, a time when they didn't try and drug her, she came into the room and saw her father's arm around her mothers. She knew that they were still deeply in love with each other. That was when she tried to act saner, try to get out of here to be a family again. But it didn't work.

She looked down at herself. Her jet black hair desperately needed to be cut. Obviously that was out of the question for her because of fear of the scissors. _They must think I'm a moron._ Her flannel pyjamas recently cleaned. She didn't have anything else to wear. Darren had stayed with her; she had tried to cover herself with a towel. He kept playing with it, trying to pull it down. She laughed at the memory.

Her eyes caught on the plate of food in the corner. She was so hungry but she had to wait for Darren. They had found out she was sane again because when they came in she actually spoke to them, not nice things but at least they were sane. That night, someone had come into her room and drugged her in her sleep. She had caught them in the middle of the venom (as she called it) being put in her. She had grabbed their hand and twisted it back. The next morning she discovered she broke it. But the drugs were in her system and the voices came back. She begged Darren to stay with her that night, every night. It was a week before the effects wore off.

That day when she had walked in for lunch and picked up her's, she just put the pills up her sleeve and hid them in a bag, under her mattress. Of course, they figured out pretty quickly that she wasn't taking them. That was when they had started to drug her food. Darren was pretty worried about her when she stopped eating the food so offered to bring her food. And that was the way now.

She sometimes wondered why they wanted to keep her here. Then she thought it was because of her gifts. Because she was different from anyone they had ever seen. But one of them didn't like her. She couldn't tell who it was though. There was always a big group of five that came in, it was one of them. They must have scrambled their brains waves or something because she couldn't get a read on it, or their feelings.

She heard the door opened and turned to see who it was, hoping for Darren. Unfortunately, she couldn't see who it was because before she could even see the character at the door, she was knocked to the floor by to other bodies. They took a hold of her hands and pulled her back up. They were two assistants that she never knew the name of. But her rage grew as soon as she saw Dr Frankly come in, two more assistants pulling Darren in.

"What's this?" He said, holding up the bag of food, bringing out each morsel of food. She tried to pull out of the grasp holding onto her, but to no avail. "Now why would you possibly want this junk when the kitchen supplies food to you, free of charge?"

"You know perfectly fine why, now let me go!" She demanded.

"I think you should stat it out because I really have no idea what you are talking about." He said with a smug look plastered all over his face. She would say that it was him; he was always in that group of five. But, if any of those doctors had the chance to catch her in the act, they would do this.

"This food may not be free of charge, but hell, it's free of drugs." She spat at him. HE laughed, bitterly.

"Do you still believe that we're drugging you? We never have been. You just believe that because you're a sick sick little girl who needs help." He walked up to her and caught her chin in his hand. She spat in his face making him instantly let go of her face.

"I'm not a sick little girl. I got worse when I came here. Don't deny your drugging me. You just want me here because you're a sick mind has ideas that you could use on me, isn't that right?" she asked. He looked over to the men holding Darren and nodded. On of the men took his hand and punched him in the stomach. Darren doubled over in pain and the other man kicked him down to the ground.

"Darren!" She screamed and tried to wrestle free of their grip but they held on tighter.

"We know what goes on you in your mind Erimentha. How you can wrap this young man around your finger. We know what your doing and it won't work. You're a sick girl and you are staying here." She breathed so loudly it sounded like a dragon. They continued you torture him and tears fell from her eyes. She hated them seeing her at her weaken state, crying. But Dr Frankly loved it.

"Yes that's it, cry your eyes out. It won't do you any good. He's leaving anyway. Not by choice of course, you have him obsessed by you. But doing this." He held up the bag of food. "And you thought you would get away with it." He laughed again. He walked over to Darren and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up. Blood poured down everywhere and Erimentha's tears continued to fall.

"You boy, you could have made something. But look what you did."

"Yeah, I fell in love. Something you clearly have never done, I mean. Who would want you as a soul mate?" He said smiling. Dr Frankly punched him in the face and made a gesture for the two men to drag him out the room. The two holding Erimentha threw her against the wall and ran for the door. She heard the door lock as she crouched against the wall and cried.

"BASTARDS!" She yelled after them. You're not going to get away with this; I'm not going to live with that, I'm not staying here.


	7. The end of something loved

I thought I would mention the timeline. Chapter six took place a week before this happened. The next time you hear from Erimentha it will only have been two days since that chapter. It has been a year since Elsu came to Ireland. Okays cookies, that's about it so, bam.

Moira sat beside Ebony and Ryker. They had been her best friends practically all her life. But at that moment, she wouldn't have been able to tell if they were there or not. She was lost in her thoughts and all around her was a blur.

She was thinking about Elsu. Things had been different since he came. It had been a year now. And she still couldn't decide whether he coming was a good or bad thing. It was a good thing because he was a great friend and knew her really well. But the bad thing was that he ruined her life. Not on purpose obviously. But he did her love life anyway.

She had been so happy with Jack. It had been two years and they were perfect together. Even her Mum and Da liked him. But she always thought to herself, was she really what she wanted. This nagged at the back of her head, even before Elsu came. But she used him as a final excuse to herself. It was the real excuse; if he didn't come they would have stayed together. She did feel loved in the relationship but, she was sure.

But it didn't do much good anyway. Elsu was totally in love Clare. She should have seen it and not ended it with Jack. Now that he wasn't there, she longed for him, cried for him when she was alone. But she couldn't go back to him. She just cried. But she didn't cry by herself all the time.

No, she cried to Elsu.

She obviously hadn't told him the whole story about why; she told him it didn't feel right. He sat there for an age, just trying to comfort her. She loved it. Just being there, crying to him. He had put his arm around her and held her close. Clare never found out.

Ever since then, he played with her mind. Well he didn't, but sure as hell felt like it. When ever she saw him, she wanted to run up and kiss her so hard he would never want to go. She couldn't get him out of her mind.

Her senses picked up on him coming up the walk with Gideon. She found herself smiling. Just the thought of him was enough to drive her crazy with desire. Her black gelled hair, his gorgeous eyes.

"He's here." She said and stood up. Ebony and Ryker were the ones who knew about her crush, as it was called. She didn't dare tell Gideon, he was too good friends with Elsu, he would tell. It was not that she didn't trust him, but she couldn't risk it. She hadn't even meant to tell Ryker, it had just slipped out. She made him swear not to tell and he promised on his life. She seemed to be the one person in this whole room that was having this much trouble with love.

She opened the door to see Gideon and Elsu, as expected. Elsu looked like crap however. Tears stains marked his beautiful face and his eyes were glazed over. He looked at the floor, like he was afraid of showing her his face. Gideon patted him on the back and smiled hello to Moira and walked past the two.

"Elsu?" She said but he shook his head. She was sure that she saw tears falling from his face. "Elsu, please," She put her hand to her face. "Tell me what happened?" She waited. He sniffed and lifted his face and he awful. She looked behind her and saw that not everyone was here to start the coven. They were a Kira's house she was sure that she wouldn't mind.

She took Elsu by the arm. She dragged him into the Garden. The porch light hung above them and was doing nothing to improve how he looked. "Tell me what happened?" she asked again, almost demanding an answer. He looked at her and tried to keep a straight face.

"Clare and me… Clare… We're no longer… together." He stuttered out a brought his hand to his face to hide the tears. Moira gasped. She knew how much he loved her. Although some may have thought, she didn't lose any respect for him crying. If anything she gained some. Also that she truly did feel sorry for him.

She wrapped her arms around him and he leaned on her for help. Just like she had done for him. They were almost the same height so it worked out pretty well.

They stood there for a few minutes like that until he stood up properly.

"Thanks Moira." He said and gave a half hearted smile. She knew that was all he could do just now and felt grateful.

"No problem, just repaying the favour. Are you ready to go back in?" He turned to look at the house were laughter could be heard.

"Gotta go back in sometime." He said shrugging. He said a few lines and his face was all cleared up, normal even. Moira felt a pang in her heart, this is what Jack must of felt like. She followed Elsu back in for the circle. But she knew she wouldn't concentrate on it.

This was what she wanted.

So why was it making her feel like this.

A/N Wiccan-gal, this was for you. LIKE IT! No seriously, I was making this up all along. After this chapter I think it might actually get interesting. Maybe, well as good as it may get. Until much later.

Also I thought I might inform you that Higher Propose was discontinued. And I'm not going to leave you after this story is done. I am going to have a short story on Sweep about an AU were Morgan is made to marry Cal but then meets Hunter…


	8. Loved and Together

Hey all. I was at my Gran's all day and was able to write (in my diary, my Gran don't have no computer) chapters 8 and 9, with the beginning of 10. It doesn't really get interesting until that chapter but clearly people loof it.

Bradhadair: I feel so loofed! You haven't reviewed this story until now. I loof getting reviews. I cry when I don't. Thanks for the complements which your review was full of (my favourite kind), seriously that's all you wrote (did I mention how much I loof those kind). Anyway, you should feel sorry for Elsu. As I said to Wiccan-gal, I am not at liberty to discuss the relationship between Him and Moira, because I don't know. I'm just pulling your leg (which I imagine is sore); I have the whole story planned out. But I'm not revealing anything. Not a, nothing. Ducks and screams as nofurylikewiccanscorn and wiccan-gal start to quack like ducks. I don't like ducks! Nah, I loof ducks. Anyway…

Wiccan-gal: Stop asking for Elsu and Moira. I get it. You want them to be together. But I'm not sure if that will happen because…ermm… I said so! But keep reviewing. You make me want to write more, I know at least one person wishes to read the story. Although other people do to, this makes me happy!

…

Gideon sat their explaining his current situation with Hope to his friends. It had been seven months since he had first meet her. Since then they tried to see each other every weekend.

"So how long is she staying for?" asked Ryker.

"Two weeks." Since school was officially off for summer, Hope had decided to stay with her mum, Kira. He remembered when she had told him which only last week was.

…

"You're not serious!" He said. His face was bright with the news. She nodded and ran into his open and welcoming arm's He held her and spun her around. When he stopped they looked at each other.

"She said it was ok." He asked. He was referring to Kira of course. The last time Hope had asked to stay here; Kira had down right refused, saying it was irresponsible and a bunch of other reasons forgotten and lost to him.

"Yeah. Of course, that was after we talked." Still wrapped in each others arms, Gideon moved strands of hair to reveal her beautiful face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight, like someone was pulling them apart.

"About what?" He asked and returned his hand to her back. They were in the local park; it was a sunny day that was rare to this place. Hope brought her hands down to his and joined hers in his. She started to walk to the great oak in the middle of the park. Its branches stretched and were covered by new leaves, fresh out for the summer.

"Us." Was the simple reply that made the two fall silent. All the noises usually hidden by the outside world could be heard in this moment.

"How did she take it?" He asked, shocked. Hope had been the one to say they shouldn't tell her and his parents. It would complicate things; make things awkward between the families.

"It's not as if she didn't already know." She said and laughed slightly. Gideon smiled but Hope was unaware. Her head was to the ground as not to see a reaction unwanted. This relationship had changed them both of them. They grew patient, loyal and responsible. They had never felt feelings like this. It made them wary let long for the other when alone. When she stopped talking, Gideon ran his thumb up and down hers. She smiled a little.

"She asked how long, I told her since I first met you. She asked how and I explained it to her." Since they were together, Hope had managed to come over to Ireland using a simple teleportation spell. Other times, Gideon would travel to England the same way. They wished they could stay together forever, but they lived different lives. Gideon had to stay with his family and Hope led a life much like her mother's. So the spell was designed to send the teleporter in question back after a set time. Usually an hour but sometimes it was extended.

Gideon wished so much she could stay here and live a normal wiccan life. She would have loved to. She had met all his friends and they seemed willing to accept her. But she knew it wouldn't work. She didn't have that life, although, she wished she did.

"And she asked if I loved you." The question startled Gideon. _Not as much as the answer will,_ he thought to himself. Hope sack to the ground and leaned against the tree for support. He dropped down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him slightly.

"What did you say to her?" He asked her, trying not to push her. He had never asked the question to himself. Did he really love her or was it just raw desire?

"I had to tell her the truth, or she would have known." He watched as a silent tear fell from her eyes. He pulled back some hair out of her face and kissed the tear away. He squeezed her hand as to mean she could tell him anything.

"I told her I do." She said and looked up at the shocked face of Gideon. She saw his reaction and looked down at the ground, shaking her head.

Out of the blue, Gideon took her chin in his hand and drew her on a deep passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Hope was breathing heavy and Gideon was smiling.

"I love you too." He said. Hope let out a gasp of air and smiled. They closed in on each other for another kiss.

…

"Wow, guess we won't be seeing you for a while then." joked Elsu. Gideon was glad he was able to do that. If he and Hope ended, he wouldn't have even made it to the circle. It must have broken his heart when it happened. They all laughed at his joke and Gideon looked around at his friends. Ryker had his arms around Ebony and as lay back on him. They were forced to sit on the floor as Gideon, Moira and Elsu were squashed onto the small couch. Most of the coven was already here. Some people from the town were not here yet, and Kira had gone to pick Hope up from the airport. The spell would not allow her to be here for that long so she needed to catch a plane.

He felt a twinge of emotions, and then realized that Kira and Hope were home.

"Gotta go." He said, standing up and heading for the door.

"See in two weeks." Moira called after him. He heard laughter and just rolled his eyes.

When he came outside he could barely make out the outline of the two women. When one started to advance towards him, the porch light turned on and revealed it was Kira coming up with two bags in her hands. She brushed past him silently, either aware that him and Hope would want to be alone or still pissed at him for not telling her about them. He was aiming for number two.

"Hey there, Cowboy," called Hope. They run up to each other. Gideon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with such a passion he never wanted to let go. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold herself up. When they pulled away, Hope was glad she had her arms around his neck to keep her standing.

"Wow," was all she could master.

"Yeah," He agreed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. They leaned against each other and closed their eyes. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too." They stood in silence for a while.

"You look gorgeous tonight." He said as he looked down at her.

"You say that every time you see me." She said grinning. He caught her chin in his hand and pressed his lips against her softly.

"I mean it every single time." She smiled, absorbing his complement. "But tonight you look extra special." She was growing her hair longer and now it hung elegantly down her back. She wore a tight green, velour sleeveless top that ended just before her belly button. Her black skirt reached down to her ankles and flared as it went down.

"Thanks don't look so bad yourself." She said, her smile stretching from ear to ear. She still couldn't believe that she was getting to spend the next two weeks with him. Especially now she knew he loved her. She loved him too, more than anyone would ever know.

"Let me help you with your bags." He offered.

"My Mum already took them in, sorry." She said as he remembered Kira walking up the path with bags in her hands. A playful smile creped onto his face.

"Well I can't carry your bags in…" One of his hands slid down to her leg and the other remained on her back. Within an instant, he had swung her up in the air and into his arms. He started to walk up to the house. "…I'll help carry you in."

"No, Gideon, put me down." She yelled playfully as he walked up the stairs. Her grip around his neck tightened. He stopped suddenly.

"Well if you want me to put you down." He pretended to drop her and she squealed. "You know I would never do that, love." He said reassuringly.

"I know." She put her head on his chest and heard his heart beat a rhythm familiar to her. He walked up to the house with his love safely lying in his arms.

A/N: I like Gideon and Hope. They are my favourite couple out of the two. Anyway. I'm going to wait until I have written the next two chapters out in my diary before I type them on the computer. Although you think you don't need to review. YOU DO!


	9. Soul mate?

Erimentha was going crazy here. It had only been a few days since Darren had been fired. She had realised when they left that that was the last time she was going to see Darren again. She longed for him, to have him touch her, feel his skin against hers. She had cried herself to sleep these past nights because he wasn't there to make her want to stop. She had sworn to herself that she would escape her prison. _And I will._

Just then, the security guard of her sector came into her room. She recalled him being called Robin. He worked with Darren. He come and sat beside her on her bed. Her tear-stained face was buried into her jeans. Since Darren left, she had come accustomed to wearing actual clothes. Or at least, jeans, a shirt and a jacket.

"I heard you crying from outside." He said, trying to make it sound like he actually did come in because of that. Not because he wanted her. She could feel it coming from him, radiating from him in waves. But it wasn't like what she felt from Darren. Off him she felt love and passion. Off Robin she felt lust and desire. He didn't know her and she didn't want him to.

She sat there, non-moving from her spot apart from her sobbing shakes. He raised his hand to try and comfort her but withdrew it.

"People were always suspicious about you and Darren, but no one had proof." He said, in his own way trying to help her. "But then, when I saw him coming with the bags in his hands I knew it was true." Erimentha raised her head shocked and yet, not surprised by what he was saying and what he was going to say next.

"I had to tell Frankly."

"It all made sense now. Robin had always been jealous of Darren, first of getting a promotion from security guard and then of their relationship. Robin was the only one who could of seen Darren as he always came in the fire exit at the end of the hall, past the valuables room (a room in which personal belongings of the inhibiters of this institute where kept). He told Frankly so Darren would not be there.

Standing in his way.

Protecting her from him.

"You!" She managed to spit out in a whisper. Bitter resentment and pain coating her voice. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and yet, it was happening. Her breathing grew louder and harsh.

"I'm sorry Erimentha, but it's for your own good." He said, a sly smile creeping onto his face. She knew what he was thinking. It made her sick to her stomach to even think _he_ could think about that.

"How the hell is it for the better!" She yelled standing up facing the opposite direction from him. She couldn't even look him in the face. He stood up and walked up behind her. His presence was tainted with what he had done to her. Taken her love away from her, maybe forever.

"Because you and me…" He said and put his hands on her shoulders. She pushed past him, cutting him off. His touch make her skin want to crawl and make her scream. But she wouldn't show her weakness, not again.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed at him. Her rage had grown to its peak and she was ready to let it out. "You and me! You make me sick. I would never be with you. I would never touch you!"

"And why is that? I haven't done anything to hurt you." He protested. Her mind was set on one thing. He did this to me.

"You haven't done anything to hurt me? You haven't done anything to hurt me!" If it was another time, she would have laughed at this statement but was unable to at this time. "How does taking my soul mate away from me not hurt me!" She screamed at him. She realised by his face what she had done. She had called Darren her soul mate. And she wouldn't take it back.

"Soul mate? You love him? What the hell has he ever done to make you love him apart from make out with you?" She was silent. He gasped, her silence said it all.

"You've done it with him haven't you!" She nodded slightly, unsure why she should tell him at all.

"Ye I have and I wish you could feel my pain!" She screamed in vain at him as he was not listening.

"How could you do this! You stupid bitch!" He ran at her with his arms out in front of him. He was shot down quite suddenly when a bright light of energy flew from Erimentha into Robin. She felt her rage drain from her body. Her eyes squeezed shut and when she opened them again, Robin lay still on the floor.

She stared at him until the realisation hit her. The only guard standing between her and her freedom lay still on the floor. Before another thought passed through her mind, she grabbed the door handle, pulled the door open and ran.

She ran to the valuables room and looking around for her box with her valuables in it. Eventually she found it. It contained her bank card, money (A/N don't ask why these things were in the box, it makes sense for the story), a ring given to her by her Aunt and Uncle and a ruby incrusted, golden pentacle necklace. She placed it around her neck and put the ring on her finger. She shoved the cash and card into her pocket and made it for the door. She was surprised no one was there yet. She stuck her head out of the door to make sure no one was there. It was clear and she ran as fast as his legs could take her. She pushed the door open and ran away from her prison.


	10. Horde vs Coven

New chapter! Everyone be happy. Or sad but if you don't like the story, why the hell are you reading it? Sorry this one has taken so long to write but I already wrote it in my journal and just have to copy it out onto the computer which is quite boring. I have finished chapters 11, 12 and 13 and chapter 12 will take me ages to write but I will try. Also I have written a new story called "The Randomness of the Seasons". It's for Angel and is a parody of anything I could think of. Please read. I need reviews or will stop writing and you will never know what happens at the end of my stories. On the note of finishing stories, I will eventually get round to writing the next chapter of All because of you but I am waiting 5 reviews, that's only two to go.

Bradhadair-LOOFED! It's just the greatest word ever. The reason that Erimentha was put in the mental hospital was that on picking up everyone's thoughts and feelings she went insane because they were drowning out all thought of her own and the outside world to her. Does that clear things up? I feel so happy that you like my story. And I haven't been updated this one as quickly as the others because it took me a while to write. There are so many places I could have stopped and left it a cliffhanger or something like that, but I didn't. Because I don't think it's only me (well I sincerely hope it's not only me) but I don't like cliffhangers. They annoy me. Because what if the writer doesn't update for ages. I think I actually left this one on a cliffhanger but we'll have to wait and see. Holy crap, look how much I wrote for this. I should probably start the story. Probably. Loof ya!

Mrfibblesownsyoursoul: You know, I think you should change your name to something shorter to write. It's too long to write. Anyway. Thank you for reviewing. I like it when people review. :) This is taking ages for me to write and I don't know why.

I Loof everyone who reviews my story. Flames accepted but reasonable ones that will tell me how to fix the problem. On my story Black rose worlds I got one that said "You suck" at least twenty times. (Although I am aware why the ending wasn't liked but that person never even reviewed the sequel that had fixed the problem!). Tell me why I suck. Or you know, don't think I suck!

…

"So, how do Kithic circles compare to ones in England?" Ryker asked. Since all of the original members of Kithic were in the coven they kept the same name.

"They're definitely different." They all sat comfortably. Ryker sat on a chair, playing with Ebony's hair, who was sitting on the floor. Hope sat happily onto of Gideon, who was positioned on a chair. Elsu and Moira were sitting on the small couch. He looked around to the rest of he coven. Moira and Ebony's parents were standing in a circle discussing something unheard to the group of teenagers. Sky Eventide, Kira and Elsu's Mum were sitting in the corner, Gideon, Ryker and Elsu's Dads were sitting by the fire, most likely discussing the results of the football game this afternoon. Everyone else had placed themselves randomly around the room, or, like Ryker and Gideon's Mums, left early. The energy around the room was loud and bubbly, as it was after ever circle that Kithic had.

But these feelings weren't nearly as strong as needed to be if to clock the strange feeling of adrenaline and evil coming from outside. All the kids stood.

"Step away from the windows and doors!" called out Ebony. All attention turned to the six but no one made any attempt to move.

"Get away from the windows and doors!" Moira repeated louder. This time, they all made clear movement.

"Weapons!" Elsu yelled out before six swords made their way from the basement to their hands.

Before anyone could say another word, demons crashed though the windows and charged at the coven. The six of them ran forward to protect their families and friends.

…

Gideon slide his sword though a demons neck, removing the head from its body. He spun around and kicked another into Hope's sword. He scanned the room quickly. As if it was second nature, mini Kithic had split into pairs. Hope and himself, Ryker and Ebony, Moira and Elsu. He saw amongst the horde of demons that were destroying Kira's house, that both of Moira's parents, Kira, Sky and Elsu's mum were holding their own quite well. Although they were unarmed. They seemed to be throwing spells at the demons that got past the six children (A/N Do you know how difficult it is to come up with words for them!)He looked down at his sword.

"Sky!" He called out and threw her his sword. Sky raised her hand and caught the sword gracefully and turned her attention back to the fight at hand. As did Gideon. She turned to see a demon holding Hope up by her neck. Her sword lay on the floor. He ran to the demon and grabbed its head in his hands. In one swift movement he snapped the demons neck. He drew Hope's sword but and gave it to her. He was dying to ask if she was ok and consol her in his arms. But this was neither the place nor time.

…

As Gideon threw his sword to Sky, Ebony knew she had to do it too. She and Gideon had powers that could defeat these demons without weapons.

"Alisa!" She screamed over the raging horde of demons that filled the vicinity of the room. She threw her sword. She spun around to see a demon charging at her. She couldn't do anything, there wasn't enough time.

All of a sudden, the demon froze in front of her, fists emblazing, ready for contact with her face. A sword slid through its heart and it fell to the ground, dead. Behind it, stood Ryker, sword covered in the blood of demons.

Ebony felt a pull on her neck and realized a demon had come up behind her and was trying to suffocate her. Before Ryker could make a move towards her, she placed her hands flat on the demons chest and sent a spark through her and into it. It let go of her neck immediately and went flying backwards. She could feel his green skin sizzle and burn at its force. She quickly turned her attention back to the fight.

…

Moira watched as both Gideon and Ebony threw their swords to someone who really needed them. She was aware that her Da could use a weapon of some sort to protect him and Mum. But she didn't have the super strength to snap a demons neck like Gideon or the power to cook it like Ebony. Sure she had a power but like she could levitate and kick, then break a demons neck. That would be damn handy right now.

She tried to think of what to do while fighting off demons approaching to rip her throat out. She felt something pressing against her back. But she knew it wasn't a demon. She could feel its blood running thought its veins and its heart beating.

_I_ _got your back_, he sent to her. Oddly enough, those words gave her enough confidence to loosen the grip on her sword.

"Da!" She shouted and gave him the sword. She continued to fight with the Elsu's help. All focused on the fight at hand, no one noticed the black smoke trailing at their feet.

…

"No matter how many we kill, three take its place." Alisa yelled over the screaming as she swung her sword at a demons neck.

"I think that's their advantage." Called Sky from the crowd. It was true, when one went down, more stood were it had fallen. Alisa, Sky, Hunter, Kira and Morgan stood as the second line of defense against the demons. Alisa, sky and Hunter used their swords masterfully, Morgan was quickly screeching spells and Kira was holding up much like Gideon. All were so concentrated on the demon in front of them; Hunter never noticed the black smoke curl up his body until it covered his knees. He could feel it draining all his magick and energy.

"Morgan!" He cried as he saw his love, down on her knees, trying in vain to release herself from the smoke that covered her body. At his scream, Alisa, Sky and Kira turned only to be attacked from behind.

It started to go dim as he fell to his knees he reached for his neck as the smoke started to choke him to death

…

"Mum, Da!" Moira called as she watched her parents fall to the ground. Ebony turned to see them covered with a thick black cloud of smoke she was only noticing now. She ran forward slightly and, as if it were second nature, threw her hands out in front of her. She felt a great power flow through her as blue lightening came from her hands and shot out towards the smoke. It covered the smoke and sounds of crackling could be heard coming from it.

Ebony felt like screaming. The energy that coursed through her body was so intense. The pain was inhuman. Btu she wouldn't show her weakness. She gritted her teeth and held on.

…

Moira watched as her parents lay on the ground and her best friend, consumed by power, tried to help them. She glanced at her eyes. Nothing lived inside the space and they were cover in black. No trace of her friend remained. Ebony gritted her teeth and veins appeared on her face.

Moira realised standing helplessly, all she could do now was carry on the fight. She punched a demon running towards her and darted into the crowd.

She found Elsu again and fought beside him. She could feel the blood pouring out of her wounds because of the multiple blows from the demons. One demon charged at her. It was different from the others. It wore a black helmet inscribed with runes Moira couldn't even begin to decipher. It held a large silver staff that carried the same runes as the helmet. A large gemstone was attached to the top. She couldn't recognize the blood red stone.

Moira tried to throw a punch at it but it caught her fist in its hand. She brought up her leg up in an attempt to kick it but was unsuccessful as it caught that too. He lifted her off the ground and slammed her back down.

Moira felt her head pound and every morsel of her of her body ache. She heard Elsu call out her name. She lay on her stomach and was directly in front of the demon. She looked up to see the demon raise his staff above her head, ready to launch it into one final blow to end this fight.

…

Ebony felt her energy draining from her as she stood there. She managed to help them a lot as most of the smoke was gone, but if it stayed much longer, Morgan and Hunter would be dead. She felt this power trying to take her body. It wanted her out; it wanted to have this body to use as its own. She wouldn't let it empty her out. But if she didn't do this, two people wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

Ebony drew as much power as she could master from the ground into her. _Let's finish this._

She let the power run through her and out of her hands to the smoke. The lightening intensified and looked as if it would help more than it had been. But, the pain was unbearable. She couldn't hold it in any longer, she let out her scream.

The black smoke disappeared and Ebony was pushed by the great force of the excess power backwards. Ryker wedged his sword into a demon and ran to her side.

"Did I do it?" She asked, weakly. Ryker nodded as he looked down at her.

…

As the demon struck down, Moira swung herself around so she lay on her back and her head was now where her feet were prior to now. In doing this, she had managed to bring the demon down to the ground as well.

On its back, Moira noticed it had the same blood red gem stone as it had on its staff, which it had released from its hand when it fell. Before she could think about what to do next, Elsu came forward, sword emblazing, and lodged it into the demons back and the gemstone. The demon howled, as did all the demons in the room. Elsu ran beside Moira and put her arms around her. She buried her face into his chest as a blinding light took the form of all the demons. When she looked up, the only ones remaining were Kithic.

…

Ebony opened her eyes again. Seconds after she was thrown across the room, all the demons in the room lit up in a bright light and vanished. Ryker squeezed her arm causing her to look up.

"You ok?" He asked simply.

"Yeah," she said. She tried to push herself up but was struck by a wave of pain that ran through her. "Mostly."

"You really had me worried." He said, his voice shaking. She looked at him, in his eyes and saw tears welling up. She took his hand and smiled.

"I'm fine." She almost whispered touched by his concern. He had been so scared incase he lost her. But she didn't know what he saw. He had seen the emptiness in her eyes, the veins coming from her head. He had heard her scream out in pain and seen her flying across the room. But what scared him the most was when she was doing that spell, scars, deep wounds and bruises had appeared all over her body. Deepest on her main artery's.

A/N FINALLY! That was so boring to write that out again. I am trying to do this quickly as I had loads of plans for future fanfics that I am dying to write. I think the order of them will go (after this is finished) Angel, Sweep, Buffy, Without a trace, Sweep and Buffy again. See, I always come back to where I am most welcome to write terrible fanfics. Here, my sweep fans are loyal to me. And I loof you for that.


	11. Midnight confessions and Memoires

Kira bide farewell to the final people who had decided to leave. She turned back to see who remained. Elsu, Ryker and Gideon had refused to leave with their parents. Bree and Robbie stayed because Kira wished to treat Ebony here. Although Charlie left, Alisa stayed along with Sky, Morgan, Hunter and Moira. Hope and Kira stayed because this was there home, they had no where else to go. Kira returned for her seat and joined in the awkward silence where everyone was waiting for someone else to say something first before them.

"So anyone mind explaining this?" asked Gideon trying to break the silence.

"What, the massive demon horde that came bursting through my windows and trashed my house." Kira said.

"The cloud of smoke that almost killed both Morgan and me?" added Hunter.

"Or the amazing power that Ebony was able to conduct that left scars all over her body." Alisa continued. All turned to Gideon.

"All of it, I was thinking." He said, feeling pressured. Since the demons disappeared, they had managed to arrange the furniture, without even realising, into a circle. Ebony lay on a couch, Ryker held her hand from his position on the floor, while Bree and Robbie sat on either side of their daughter. Next to Bree was Gideon on a dark red armchair, stroking Hope's hair, who sat crossed legged on the floor. After that was Sky, Morgan and Hunter on a couch that clashed with all other chairs and couches, as did all the furniture, Morgan lay in Hunter's arms, clearly still shaken up by the events of tonight. On Robbie's side sat Elsu, Kira, Alisa and Moira.

"Does anybody know anything that could have caused this?" Kira asked, suggestively. Some heads fell to the floor but the silence remained, as quiet as ever. "Well, looks like we have squat."

"I don't believe this." Sky stated shaking her head. "Its been more than twenty years since anything like this has happened." Morgan, Hunter and Alisa nodded in agreement.

"Ebony, sweetheart, are you sure you can't remember anything?" Robbie asked. She thought for a moment but shook her head.

"I remember fighting demons and then waking up on this sofa." She said, frustrated from the lack of memory of tonight's dealings. A few minutes after all the demons were vanquished, Ebony lost consciousness and Ryker carried her over to the couch. Seconds later, she awoke, unaware the fight had ended. They sat there without a sound.

"Bree, Robbie, I think it would be best if you went home." Morgan said, implying that they were unneeded.

"What about Ebony?" Bree asked, concerned for her daughter as she looked at the terrible state she was in. She looked the worst out of all of them. Cuts bruises and scars tainted her flawless skin.

"She can stay here, why not, everyone else bloody is." Kira said frustrated, not by the fact her house was being used as a very low priced hotel, but at the situation they were in. Bree and Robbie reluctantly left, after everyone convinced them that Kira could help her heal and that it would be safer here.

"So what exactly stopped all the demons. They seemed to be multiplying and then suddenly, poof! No more demons." Hope asked. Gideon inwardly smiled at her description of what had happened.

"I think it was when Moira and I killed this one demon." Elsu answered.

"It seemed to be their leader. It wore a black helmet and had a large pole-like weapon…" Moira added.

"A staff?" interrupted Kira.

"I think so." Moira continued. "And it had a gemstone on its back." She turned to Elsu. "Now I think about it, when you stabbed it you shattered the stone."

"It was probably that that did it then," Elsu said, catching on her brainwave.

"What can you remember about the smoke?" Alisa asked Morgan. She remained silent though, unmoved. It was as if she had no idea were she was or that anyone was trying to contact her. Hunter saw this and sighed, thinking it better to leave his wife, knowing what was bothering her.

"I never noticed the smoke until it was past my knees. I could feel it draining me of my magick and energy. It moved quickly, draining me more as it went, When it came to my neck it began to choke me and…"

"You fell to the ground." All turned to Ebony as she began to remember what had happened. "Morgan was already on the floor. Moira saw you fall and called to you. That's when I turned around. I don't know why, but I put my hands out and all this power came to me." Everyone was pleased that she was remembering until silent tears fell from her eyes.

"Goddess, it hurt so much. I wanted scream but couldn't, wouldn't. I felt the power try and consume me, take over my body. To use me to its own will. It was pure evil." Her eyes remained looking straight forward at the ceiling . It pained her and her tears grew slightly .She could feel everyone sending comfort spells towards her.

"Please stop. Even that hurts." She said. Immediately, it stopped. But the pain remained. She couldn't believe it hurt when people were trying to help her. She took a deep breath to continue. "I remember thinking, I had to stop it. So I took all the energy I could gather, and let it out. I screamed and cried. It hurt so much it felt like I was being pulled out of my skin. Then I went flying backwards after the smoke was gone. I don't remember getting the scars, honest." When she said that, it sounded like she was looking for trust in her story that she didn't remember getting the scars.

"We believe you." Kira said. Ebony nodded and a slight smile appeared on her face. But it soon disappeared as she broke into sobs. Ryker leant up and kissed her forehead to let her know he was there for her. He started to stroke fallen strands of hair away from her face when she quietened down, being careful not to hurt her. A ringing could be heard and Sky took out her cell phone out.

She looked down and saw the number. Her faced changed instantly. Everyone could tell the situation just got a hell of a lot worse for her.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Kira nodded and motioned for her to go down the hall. A distant hello could be heard but the rest of the conversation was lost.

Moira looked at her parents. Hunter had his arm around Morgan. Morgan didn't seem to notice it, or anything in the room. Her face was unchanged since she had moved onto the couch. She was keeping something for them.

"Mum," she said and waited for Morgan to react. She didn't.

"Mum, what aren't you telling us?" She asked directly. Morgan lifted her head to look at her daughter and finally acknowledging a question asked to her. _No use lying to a room full of witches._

"I, um, I've seen that smoke before." She paused. "It didn't attack me like it did tonight though." Everyone was stunned. How could she not tell them this?

"Hunter, what about you?" Alisa asked. Although they were all shocked, they were in trouble and needed the information fast. Besides, chances are if it happened Morgan, it happened to Hunter.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Um, yes. It did attach me however." Jaws dropped as he said this. This was major information that they with held from them. It could help a lot. Why hadn't they told them this before?

"Where did it come from?" asked Elsu. The atmosphere was changed from just a minute ago. Moira looked at the ground in chick, trying to think of a reason that they would keep this from them. Kira and Alisa, who at first were startled by the news were now trying to function logical explanations of why the smoke and demons had come.

"Selene Belltower." As soon as Morgan said that, it made sense why they hadn't told them about it at first. They all knew the story of Cal and Selene all to well. It was used to warn them about dark magick. Morgan had come up with the idea of telling them. They waited in silence until Sky returned. Tear stains scared her cheeks and her eyes were glazed. All looked up in concern.

"Its Erimentha." She answered their unasked question. As soon as she said her daughter's name, everyone knew this was an extremely sensitive subject. This was probably worse for Sky than the battle had been. "She escaped." She paused. "And is the prime suspect for a murder of a security guard there." Sky sat down and put her head in her hands. It was all too much to take in. Her daughter had escaped from the hospital, is thought to have killed a man and her coven was just attacked by a bunch of demons. She wanted nothing more than to wake up in Elijah's arms and find it had all been a dream. But it wasn't.

When Sky had met Elijah, she had been party gal, going from girl to guy, in relationships that lasted 2 weeks at best. But she settled down with Elijah. He changed her, but not on purpose, she changed with realising. But when Erimentha was taken to the hospital in England, it had all become to much for the couple. They had spilt and moved apart. But they both knew they were still deeply in love with each other. Maybe some day they would get back together. After Erimentha was ok again. She hadn't seen her in so long. The hospital had labelled her unstable and not able to have visitors. The last time she saw her daughter was the last time she saw her husband as well. They were still married and didn't plan on getting a divorce. They were still a family and told people that.

Moira sighed. She didn't think it could be any worse. She used to know Erimentha. They were good friends. The last time she saw her, the memory pained her, was the night before she left for the Widow's Vale institution. Herself, Ebony, Ryker and Gideon had gone into her room to find her curled up on her bed in tears, she had screamed at then to get out and yelled things that made no sense. The next day she was taken to the mental hospital in Widows Vale. None of them went to visit but constantly asked about her.

"So what do we do now?" Hope asked. She clung to Gideon's hand, afraid he would have to leave.

"I think we should all get some rest. We can talk about this another time." Kira suggested. All agreed as they gave in to their urge for sleep. Kira had offered that they could all stay here if they wanted. Alisa said she had to go home to Charlie but all else accepted.

"I think I will go home.2 Morgan said weakly. Hunter said he would go with her, he didn't think this would be the best time to leave her alone.

"I'm staying here." Moira said, not looking up at her parents.

"Me too." Elsu stated. No one could blame them for wanting to stay. Their powers were greater together and with Kira and Hope there, they were safest here. They said goodbye and went home. Sky sat silently, thinking about all the information she had received tonight.

"Sky?" Kira asked, but before she could say anything else, Sky left wordlessly. When she got outside she almost ran to her car. But when she got their she couldn't hold it in. She cried, desperately wanting Elijah there to hold her but finding herself alone, as she had been a lot lately. Not going out with her friends or family. Just staying at home, sitting and thinking about her life. Maybe she was destine to be alone. Maybe that was what the goddess intended. Maybe, now that Erimentha was born, she was to be alone. Sky prayed it was untrue. She held her tears long enough to get home but when she got in, she cried herself to sleep that night.

Kira stood and walked upstairs, meaning for them to follow. Moira and Elsu went in silence as Ryker, Hope and Gideon rose.

"Do you want me to take her?" Gideon offered Ryker. He looked down at Ebony. If anyone else had offered he would have said no, but it was Gideon. He had super strength and find it easy. Ryker would probably end up hurting her anyway. He nodded and he and Hope waited as Gideon lifted Ebony upstairs.

When they reached the top, they found Moira and Elsu waiting anxiously for them.

"Ebony and Ryker you can stay in that Guestroom." She pointed to one across from her. "Elsu, Moira, there's one down the hall to the left, Gideon," She paused and sighed. "You can stay in Hope's room." She said reluctantly. She didn't like the idea of them sleeping in the same room, together. Especially in Hope's King sized bed. Or any of them for that matter. But it was them she was worried about. Not only because it was her daughter. But Moira and Elsu weren't a couple and Ebony was in no shape to do anything. But if she didn't put them like that they would do it secretly. _It's better I know where they are_, she thought as she walked into her own room.

…

Gideon walked in with Ebony in his arms and Ryker following closely behind. He laid her on the bed gently. He made sure she was ok before walking out the room.

"Night," He said from the door.

"Night," they both called. Ryker shut the door and slowly climbed onto the other side of their bed.

"Hey," he whispered. Before he could master anything else, tears fell from her eyes once again. He sat up slightly and wrapped his arms around her, careful not to hurt.

"It hurts so much, Ryker." She said in between sobs. He started to rock her back and forth to comfort her. A few minutes later the tears gradually slowed and stopped.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, weakly.

"For what?" Ryker asked, confused.

"For tonight, we should be…" He drew back slightly to look at her. "You know." The fact she wouldn't say sex or "doing it" in front of him reminded him about the shy little girl inside of her that she didn't like show. She never liked to show her weak spot, that's why she wouldn't scream when she was in pain until the end.

"Honey, it's fine…" He began but was interrupted.

"No, its not. And its not a case of 'I'm not ready' because its not like it would be the first time." She said, sounding disappointed. He kissed her forehead and continued to smile.

"It doesn't matter. Its not like we have to. Just because out parents and friends expect us to." He said, causing her to laugh slightly. "Just try to get some sleep." He said. They stayed as they were and fell asleep in each others arms.

…

Gideon walked into Hope's room to find it empty. He was sure that he had seen Hope walk in here. He sighed and sat on the bed. The double bed looked more like a double king Size. The walls had been painted blood red and the floor had been stripped and polished. The bed was the main attraction of the room. The pine mirror and table stood opposite the bed. A mirrored wardrobe stood along side the door. A large window on the opposing wall, with cushions and on the sill. At the end of the bed sat a wooden chest with runes craved into it. The tip of a sword stuck out the edge indicating that that was a weapons chest. _Figures._

"Gideon?" Hope said as she walked out of her private bathroom. Gideon tried as hard as he could to not drop his jaw at the sight of her but was failed miserably. She had come out, wearing a black bra and matching thong. It may not have been a lot but it was enough to make Gideon melt inside. She watched him gawk at her. "It's rude to stare you know."

"Sorry.. But… wow." He managed to say, stuttering. Hope smirked as she noticed that coherent sentences had become a problem for him. She felt a pain in her neck and brought her hand up to it. He stood a walked over to her quickly.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concerned. It was then that his accent became the most noticeable to Hope. She nodded slowly and forward, onto him.

"I was so scared, tonight." She said, her head buried in his chest.

"I was scared I was going to lose you." He said, remembering when the demon had her by the throat. Just the thought of her no longer being here brought pain to his heart.

They looked at each other. Hope seemed to ask a silent question and Gideon nodded. They pressed their lips together and kissed, fighting fire with fire, never wanting it to end. Without words, they undressed each other and fell into bed.

…

Elsu and Moira walked into their room without a word. It was awkward because of a number of reasons.

"Odd night, huh?" Elsu said, trying to break the silence. If it had been any other night they would be talking non-stop but tonight, they could barely manage proper sentences.

"Ye," Moira said quietly.

They washed up without a sound. Moira just slipped into the bed, fully dressed, while Elsu took his shirt off and did the same. They said good night and prepared for sleep that their bodies desired more than air itself. But they just lay in the darkness, consumed by their own thoughts.

A/N: Ok its now 12:31 at night and I am tired. If anyone is confused by anything in the story, ask in a review. The lines in Italics are thoughts.

I have decided that I will not review unless I get 3 reviews for each chapter. I know that's kinda of nasty but I know there are at least 4 people who review almost every chapter so you can do it. Also, I'll update when that happens and when I manage to copy the stories out onto the computer, which, let face it, is more boring than watching grass grow.


	12. Looking over my shoulder

Well, I am very pissed off at SOME people. My stories Sweep enquires and The Randomness of the Seasons have been taken off the site. I do not like it and intend to fix them to _their_ liking so that my fans will be able to read them.

Nofurylikewiccanscorn: WELL YOU CAN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS UNTIL I GET THREE REVIEWS! But since you are reading this I must have got three reviews. Anyway. You're not actually aloud to shake your fist threateningly. I do that and it's my thing. I had it copyrighted see. Shakes fists threateningly © But anyway, I loof it how you think my story is cool. It makes me feel special.

Wiccan-gal: My loyal fan, my very loyal fan. You see you and nofurylikewiccanscorn; you make me continue to write because you always tell me how much you like my story. Yeah, well, my story is finally getting interesting. Well, just to tell you. I have planned don't the story so I know what is happening and, its not ending for ages. This is a good thing because you love it. But is a bad thing because I want to get started on my next to stories and Blood of the New's sequel. Opps (covers mouth mockly) have I said too much?

Bradhadair: I'm glad you like the Ebony/Ryker relationship, which is strangely my least favourite relationship out of them all. Huh, weird. Anyway, on with the story

X-x-X-x-X

Erimentha walked up to her motel room, keys gripped in her hand. It had been two days since she escaped but she remembered it clearly. If she forgot, the scars and bruises would remind her.

She fumbled with her keys. She eventually opened the door to her motel room. She closed it behind her and sat on the bed. She looked around her. A bed, a closet for clothes, a bedside table, a mirror and a fridge. _Pretty basic_, she thought to herself. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Her clothes were torn and blood was stained on her skin. She would go shopping tomorrow. She couldn't bare anymore human interaction today. It was bad enough walking from the port where her ferry docked to here.

She sat back down on her bed and winced. Her neck still hurt and she was still quite drowsy. She thought back to what had happened two days ago when she escaped her prison.

X-x-X-x-X

Although Robin was out of the way, he wasn't the only security guard that worked here. And it was only when she opened the fire exit door she remembered that the door had an alarm attached. She kept running anyway, hoping that no one would hear the siren that was piercing into her brain.

Her hopes were in vain as four doctors and security guards stood in her way to freedom and sanity. They would not keep her here.

"Erimentha, get back inside." Called one of them, his voice deep and loud. The strictness in it would have scared a small child, but not her. Two of the men were holding syringes, they were doctors while the other two were unarmed, unaware of the power that flowed though her.

"No," she growled. At this the men charged at her, the men started to form in a line. First, the two guards and then the two doctors, one after the other incase of incident.

The two guards held her arms back, as they had done on the day Darren was taken. One doctor stood a few yards behind as the other one grabbed her shoulder while squeezing the syringe slightly. She knew this was her chance.

The doctor slowly brought the needle to her neck. Just then, she used the two guards for support as she pushed herself off the ground, kicked the doctor in the face and spun out of the grip holding her down. She grabbed her arm in pain as she realised the needle had dug deep into her arm and was bleeding rapidly. She felt a guard come up behind her and elbowed him in the nose.

She spun and kicked the other guard in the stomach. Her attention now lay on the other doctor that had, until this point, stood back and watched the struggle. She threw a punch at him but he dodged it and threw one at her face. A direct hit. Before she could retaliate, the doctor punched her stomach, causing her to double over in pain.

She knew that if he hit her again, it would be over. She would be drugged and taken back in to her prison, put in a more secure cell aka worse condition than before. She wouldn't be able to escape, or even try, then.

He shaped his hand into the shape of a fist and time seemed to slow as Erimentha sloped into a state of mind she never knew she could. His hand moved towards her face, if hit would be the final move in this game. Instinctively, her hand moved up and caught his. But instead of playing another move in the fight, she held on tightly.

She looked at his face, he was petrified. As blood fell from his hand, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. She finally let go but quickly spun and kicked him. She did this again and he fell to the ground. Blood pouring from one hand and the needle in the other. She reached down quickly and grabbed the needle in her hand.

She held it above her shoulder, ready to jab it into his neck. She suddenly felt someone grabbing her hand and, before she could even think of what to do next, they pushed it into her neck.

She felt the drugs entering her body and, quickly, making their way into her blood stream. Everything seemed dimmer slightly, but she had to hold on. She punched her assailant behind her in the mug, spun around and pulled the needle out of her neck. All the drugs were gone, they were in her. The man stumbled backwards slightly and something gleamed in his jacket.

Before she knew what it was, she reached and grabbed it. The blade of the athame shone in the suns light. The man took a step forward and she thought it another attack. She plunged the athame in his heart and he fell to the ground.

She turned and ran to the woods surrounding this place. Everything was gradually growing darker. Her legs grew tired and she was barely able to breath. She sank down beside a tree and her eyes shut. The outside world was becoming nothing but a blur. She could vaguely hear commotion coming from where she had fought prior. It was all noise. It mixed in with everything else.

Apart from her heartbeat pounding in her head. It grew louder and louder in her ears. A constants drum beat. It began to run faster as everything else slowed. She began to feel her body temperature rise and knew she was over-heating. She could feel all her organs slow almost to a stop. The tree's hard structure was not even enough to draw support from. She collapsed onto the ground.

The buzzing of the forest stopped and she could no longer hear her heart. Everything was black. The last thing she heard was in the distance but was as clear as if she was standing right next to it.

"He's dead."

X-x-X-x-X

Erimentha woke; unaware of anything that had happened. She sat, not remembering where she was, not knowing how she got there. Until it all came rushing back to her. Darren, Robin, her escape. But what hit the most was the athame. She looked down at her athame, still gripped around the athame. The blade no longer glistened, but stained, tainted. Tainted by the blood of a man. An innocent man just doing what he was paid to do. And she killed him for that.

Something had come over her back there. Something evil, she had just stabbed a man and ran. She had run. She never checked on him or the others. She had stabbed and she knew that when he fell to the ground, he wouldn't get up again. She was a murderer, a cold-blooded criminal.

She threw the tainted evidence away but it didn't change the facts, what she was now. Murderer. She might as well of killed everyone in that hospital. She probably could, if she wanted. She had already killed one. Maybe more. She had never thought of the other men that she left lying there. The man she viscously attacked, he could have died. The other two men could be, but it was highly unlikely.

She looked down at her hands. They were covered in blood, his blood. She drew them into her. Silent tears turned into sobs that shook her body.

Although all she wanted to do was stay and cry, she knew she had to keep moving. They would find her if she didn't. She clumsily stood up and looked ahead. She didn't know what lay past the trees or how long until a city. But she was willing to walk and find out. She held her hands close into her and started her journey.

X-x-X-x-X

She fumbled with her keys. She eventually opened the door to the motel room. She closed the door behind her and sat on the bed. After she had gotten through the woods, which weren't as big as she thought them to be. She was just lucky to find that there was a free room left in a ferry crossing to Ireland. She thought that half of her family lived in Ireland and it was closer than America where the other half was. She bought the ticket and had come to Ireland. She then walked until she found a low priced motel. That brought her here.

She didn't know what she was going to do now. Her Mum and Da would already know she escaped and would send her straight back. They wouldn't believe what they did to her. She couldn't go back there, not now. She looked down at herself. She could probably use some more clothing than these._ I'll go tomorrow_, she thought as she lay down on the bed. Tears racked her body as she cried. She had lost her love and was now a murderer. She couldn't go to her family for help, she had no one to comfort her. Could thing get any worse?

A/N ERIMENTHA, NEVER SAY THAT! That just proves things are going to get a hell of a lot worse. Anyway, you know the drill, read and review! Please I have review withdrawal symptoms.


	13. A twist in the Tale

This chapter is just something to fill in the gaps. It was going to be longer but I couldn't be bothered writing more. Guess what, IT'S SNOWING! And I get off school. Not that my school's shut, I'm just off as it's really bad in Kirkcaldy.

Ok, wow. I updated on Tuesday, its Thursday now and I've all ready got my three reviews. I feel so loofed. Can I just say, you people like the weirdest couples and people. You hate my favourites! But the main couple in the Story has to be Moira and Elsu (which I know of which wiccan-gal is fond of). Well, their not a couple and I'm STILL not sure if I will make them one. But I suppose it is the relationship between them. The hard part is that there are 4 couples (if you count Darren and Erimentha) and 3 of them are always together. It's really hard to write about Ebony and Ryker as, well, I don't know why.

But I have an announcement to make. An important one if you like this story. There is going to be… (Drum roll)… (A drum stick breaks) shit! Anyway, there is going to be a sequel of Blood of the New! See, now you're all happy.

Wiccan-gal: I loof Erimentha. She's like, my favourite! Kind of. I'm not sure. As the story goes on I like Ebony best because she kicks ass. But Erimentha gets really cool in the sequel.

Nofurylikewiccanscorn: I know. But I'm sorry, no explosions. But a hell of a lot more things happen. Oh and for the future. Puppy dog eyes don't work. And do you know what's weird. I had a dream about you. Not that I know what you look like or who you are. Weird. Anyway, what happened was that you were thinking of discontinuing Back to the Beginning, and me and Mrfibblesownsyoursoul went to look for you to ask why and it was because you were hanging out a window. Odd I know.

Bradhadair: Thank you, you actually seem to like Erimentha. I'm glad. I'm sorry about Ebony and Ryker! (Starts to cower) Don't hit me! How can you not like Hope and Gideon! They are my favourite people. And always will be. Through the sequel and…ah wasn't supposed to say that. Ah well, you'll find out sooner or later. And you keep saying Loof. I loof you for that. Have you started making your friends say it? You should.

X-x-X-x-X

Gideon looked down at the girl lying in his arms. Last night had been amazing, for both of them, he hoped. They had fallen asleep like this. Gideon wished they didn't have to get up, live in the world. He wanted them to stay like this forever.

He kissed Hope's bare shoulder that was just hovering out of the silk, red sheets. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared on her face as she seemed to recall the pleasant events that last night held.

"Hey,"

"Hey," she said, voice almost a whisper. She turned around to face him, drew her hands into her and pressed her head against his naked chest, all without leaving his arms.

"How do you feel?" he asked, implying about the bruise on her neck. He laughed as he thought that one of his friends would say that it's a love bite.

"Different, but in a good way," She smiled as she said that. She knew he was talking about her neck, but it was important to her at the moment. Gideon also smiled and leaned his head against hers.

"Hmm, what time is it?" She asked, realising eventually they should get up out of bed and enter the real world.

"Don't know, my watch was taken off pretty much like our clothes." She laughed slightly.

"So it's on the floor then?" She enquired. He nodded and she could see him smiling at something else.

"Or on the ceiling." She gave him an odd look before turning her focus to the roof. She looked for a second, cringed and buried her face in his torso. Up on the ceiling, hanging from her light, was her bra. She could hear him laughing at her embarrassment and stroked her hair.

"If it makes things any better, I think you have really good taste." He whispered, his laughter still detectible. She groaned and slapped his arm playfully. She wriggled out of his grip around her and managed to get to the edge of the bed. She sat up straight looking at the floor, most likely for her clothes.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked before taking her hand and pulling her back into bed. As she fell in, their lips met and pressed against each other with force.

"Well, I was going to get dressed, but you make such a darn good argument not to." She said, leaning in for another kiss. But she heard Kira calling from downstairs.

"Hope, Gideon, get your asses downstairs!" They both looked at the door, grateful she was calling them and not coming in.

"Unfortunately, she makes a better one," he said before they both got out of bed reluctantly, and got changed into their clothes.

X-x-X-x-X

Elsu sat with his spoon dangling over his cereal bowl. He sat alone at the breakfast table while Moira, Ryker and Ebony watched some TV programme on the couch. Kira had called for Gideon and Hope a few minutes ago and had gone down to the circle room.

He watched as Moira threw her head back I laughter at something a cartoon had done. She was so different to Clare. Clare had been so serious all the time. Moira could be deadly serious, if she wanted, but usually just was a laugh. He thought about how awkward it was last night. He knew that they were lost in their own thoughts, but, truth be known, he didn't know what he had thought about. Now, he wondered what would have happened if they had got together instead of him and Clare. Would they have lasted this long?

But, she never felt that way about him. He still had feelings for her. They were clearer now that Clare wasn't a part of his life anymore. Maybe, last night, he had stayed silent because he was available and his feelings for Moira were beginning to arise again. But he didn't know. He still felt a lot of pain over his break-up with Clare. He had really loved her, but it wasn't good enough for her. She said it wasn't working out between them. What she meant to say was that she was in love with someone else. It killed him to know it was over, but there was no use trying to hold onto something that was longer there. He had learned that last night. They had almost died, especially Ebony. He didn't know what he would do if they had lost her, any of them.

Gideon and Hope walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Smiles were plastered all over their faces. Hope sat on the sofa and Gideon walked into the kitchen were Elsu sat. Ryker followed closely behind.

"So, Gideon. Did you use protection?" Elsu asked. Ryker try to stifle a laugh but failed miserably. Elsu spun on his chair to see his reaction. Gideon was laughing as well.

"Is that any of your business?" He asked, not giving away the answer, although he knew his friends already knew it.

"It's all of our business. We're your friends." Ryker said after his had stopped laughing. Gideon just raised an eyebrow to imply the answer. "Nice." Elsu turned to Ryker.

"How is Ebony doing?" Elsu asked. The three boys looked at her.

"She's so much better than yesterday. Kira helped a lot. And I think we all have some super healing or something as well so that aided too." They stood silently for a minute. Then, at the exact same moment. They all moved to where the three girls sat. Ryker sat in the middle, between Ebony and Moira and Elsu and Gideon sat on the other two chairs.

"So, what are we going to do today?" asked Ryker, trying to break the silence that had fallen between the friends.

"Could go to Port's edge?" Moira suggested. Hope sighed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Do you guys do anything else?" She asked. All shock their heads.

"What else could be do, its Ireland (no offence to Irish)," Elsu stated. Hope made a mock thoughtful face.

"You could stay here," she suggested. Kira, who had just caught the last bit of the conversation, walked though carrying a broom and a bucket.

"If you're going to stay here, you can help clean up the circle room," At that, the six teenagers stood, reached for their jackets and headed off to Port's edge, without a word. Kira prided herself that was the shortest amount of time she had managed to make them leave this house. She reached for her cell phone and pressed a number on speed dial. After three rings the other end picked up.

"Yes?"

"Their gone," she stated.

"Good, get the next part going," The voice on the other end of the phone ordered.

"Yes," she said and hung up. On the other end, a man smiled to himself.

"Send her out!" He demanded to his minions. They all scuttled out the door to start the next stage of the plan. It's all coming together now.

A/N I just thought of a twist in the story and thought I would add it. If you liked Kira, you made a bad choice. Anyway, you know the rest, 3 reviews and you get your story.


	14. Port's Edge

Ok, this is the chapter when it actually starts to get interesting. I won't wait for my three reviews because the last chapter was pretty boring and pointless. Isn't it weird that the real main storyline starts in the 14th chapter? Aw well. Well not really. I suppose it does a little, kinda. It mainly starts in chapter 15. Mainly, ok, this is just confusing the crap out of me.

Anyway, I have something to say (don't I always.) After this story is finished (which I think roughly will be a long time, as it just past the half way mark, and I'm not even really into the story so they will more than likely be longer chapters) and My Buffy /Angel crossover (which is not actually on the site yet) is too, I will not be adding a new story on the site. I will still be a regular member and review constantly, but have decided it better to lay off updating stories on the site. What I will do is I will write all the stories down on paper, then type them up on the computer. I have about 3, and then I will start to post them on the site. But more than likely what will happen is (if I have enough will power) I will write one story then put it on the site. But I have a lot of stories planned, and most are series. In fact, only one isn't and that's a fairytale that will go on for a while.

Also, I have decided against a sequel to this story, instead I will just add it onto this. I have written part of one chapter of it, it's kinda weird. The whole Kira thing comes into that though/ I think I have bored you enough so I'll let you read the story.

Wiccan-gal: I know, it was a shocked me too. But that chapter didn't seem to have anything happening in it, so I added something into it. Probably the reason you don't understand is that I just came up with the whole Kira thing three seconds before I typed it in, so nothing else in the story will point to it. Well, very soon is a whole big thing about Ebony and Ryker, a BIG thing. But I won't give anything away.

Bradhadair: What the hell is with you and the duck! It's creepy! Hey, you should stop because I just said something was creepy, ME! HOPE IS NOT EVIL. Ok, I just gave away part of the story but who cares, Hope is good. And (as I said to Wiccan-gal) there will be a BIG Ebony Ryker thing coming up shortly. Maybe in the next two chapters. Cause that's when it's getting interesting.

X-x-X-x-X

Erimentha woke, after only a few hours sleep. She slowly stood, taking in her surroundings. She reminded herself she was no longer held in the institute in England, but in some cheap, dingy motel that was close to the ferry docks in Ireland.

As she stood, she was in direct view of herself in the large mirror. She looked about as dingy as the motel. Her eyes were red from crying, her clothes dirty and torn to reveal her scars, her neck still purple from where the needle had been pushed into.

She pulled her gaze away from it, unable to look at what she had become, a murderer. She kept telling herself not to call her that, it was in complete self defence. Then another voice tells her about the family she had destroyed. Then she thought of being back their, the conditions she would be put in scared her so much. But she reminded herself she didn't have to kill him; she could have knocked him down and not stuck the athame into his chest. All these thoughts were almost as bad as when the voices started when she was younger. Almost, anyway.

She groaned, she was so hungry. She hadn't had a proper meal for ages. She grabbed some money, the keys and her jacket and headed out for breakfast and some new clothes.

X-x-X-x-X

As the rest of her friends talked about something she knew not of. Moira looked out at the ocean. It calmed her when no one else would. The steady rhythm of the waves coming in and out made her feel secure and safe. Especially at times like this.

"Moira?" She heard Ebony call out her name. Moira raised her head and looked at her friends. They all were staring at her. She felt self-conscious and began to blush.

"Yes?"

"Just checking you are still alive in there." She nodded and resumed back to her thoughts. Gideon was behind Hope with his arms wrapped around her waist. Her hands held onto his as if he was the only thing that was keeping her here. Moira just wished she had something like theirs, something that was real.

"Then she always reminded herself that she might have had that with Jack. But she would never know. It was all over before he really, truly, showed he loved her. She told herself that too. But it was a lie. After all that time and it never got interesting? Ye right.

Gideon and Hope seemed so right for each other. They were perfect. Gideon adored Hope and she loved him. They would die for each other. She knew they would fight to the end to make it work.

Her gaze refocused, this time on Ryker and Ebony. They stood hand in hand, listening to a story Hope was telling. She looked at them and, although it pained her to think it, they didn't seem so perfect. She didn't think they were soul mates. She thought at the beginning it was because she had known them as pure friends for so long that it was just strange. It became clear over time though, that that wasn't it. The way they acted around each other. They seemed to run on lust more than love.

Finally her eyes rested on Elsu. He was the reason she had broken up with Jack, and yet nothing really changed that much between them. He was the reason her heart beat a little faster every time she saw him. He was the reason she choose to get up in the morning. He was the reason

But he had just broken up with Clare, they had been in love. And she was so different to her; Elsu would never love her more than as a friend.

X-x-X-x-X

Gideon stood happily with his friends and his love in his arms. They all felt a strange feeling and Hope pulled him to the side. The others realised what was going on.

"That was one of my trainees, they need my help." She explained to him. The strange feeling that they had all had was Hope getting a witch message from this person.

"But didn't you tell them that you were away?" Gideon asked, desperate for her to stay with him. This was two weeks that they had to be together, no interruptions and he wasn't go to let that go without putting up a fight.

"Yeah, but it's an emergency." Gideon sighed in defeat as he looked into her pleading eyes. He could only think of one word that could describe him just now. _Wiped_

"Right, ok. Go," Gideon said. She smiled and leaned forward. Their lips meet briefly; kissing each other's sweetly before Hope ran off to do the teleportation spell. He knew she had a responsibility for her charges, but he still wished that she could give it all up and stay with him.

As he walked back, he felt someone collide with his shoulder. He turned around to see the back of a girl of a girl around his age. She looked awful, probably some junkie living on the streets.

"Sorry."

"Ye, sorry," she said, turning her face around slightly, giving Gideon the shook of his life.

She turned to walk but was stopped when Gideon reached out and pulled on her arm. This caused her to spin around and let him see her fully. That confirmed what his original thoughts were.

"Erimentha?" She nodded and squinted her eyes at him until a look of realisation appeared on her face.

"Gideon?" They embraced in a hug. The two had been extremely close. As they pulled away, he could see tears in her eyes. He soon realised the others had appeared at their side. Elsu's face seemed completely normal while the other's faces changed as soon as they knew who was standing in front of them.

Moira leaned forward and hugged her cousin. She could feel Erimentha's tears fall gently onto her bare shoulder. As they pulled apart, Ebony and Ryker waved and a slight smile broke out on her face. Moira heard Elsu's confused voice in her head. _What the…_

"Erimentha," she said quickly. "This is Elsu." She pointed from her cousin to her friend. They nodded and acknowledged each other.

Elsu felt slightly uneasy. In the morning, Moira and Ebony had explained about her. Or all they knew anyway.

He looked at her from head to toe. She looked a wreck. Her clothes were torn, underneath them lay deep scars. He winced slightly, unnoticeable to the rest of the group. The most noticeable were her neck and arm. Her arm looked like an injection gone wrong. Drugs?

Also, she stood with a number of shopping bags hanging in her hands. Clearly, she was staying.

"So where are you heading?" asked Ryker, casually.

"I suppose, I should, probably, go to my motel room," she managed to stutter out. It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be meeting them again. What made her feel worse was Elsu, her replacement. But the truth was, she hadn't thought about where she was going to go.

"Maybe you should go see your Mum," Ebony suggested, as if reading her mind. _This is funny 'cause, that's my thing._

"Thinking about it. Does she still live in the same place?" She asked, still unsure if she would go. They were silent for a minute or so.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Elsu offered. Although he had only known her about 3 minutes, it seemed like they had been friends for a long time. Erimentha felt the same.

"Please," she said. They all turned in the direction of the Eventide house, filling Erimentha in on the events of their lives since she left.

A/N: _ducks and screams as Bradhadair and Wiccan-gal throw stuff_ I'm sorry, don't throw things with corners. Its not my fault Moira thinks that. Your getting your Ebony/Ryker bit so deal with it. Also, that will be in a while because I haven't actually finished writing it yet. _Cringe!_


	15. Crystals

Hey all, this chapter is when it really gets interesting. I know, I know, finally! I have about ten more chapters to go, but I imagine them being quite long and far between.

**(Very Important)**Anyway, I was just looking at some Angel/Buffy fanfics and realised something. They have challenges! It's not fair, how come us Sweep people don't get them. So what I was thinking was that we should have a challenge site for Sweep fans. If you don't actually have a clue what I mean by a challenge, it's a writer who makes up the storyline to a story, but it is just posted on a site and another writer actually writes the story. Anyhow, I was thinking that maybe I should make up a site to that. But I was going to announce it to the whole Sweep community (wow, a community) but I was wondering if it was a good idea or not? So, since not that many people actually read this story (it's actually only 4, and if you do and don't review, please do, I like it when people review!) I thought that I could ask you lot and get a response from you. Then if it's good then I can make an announcement of it. Wee, that was fun!

Bradhadair: You need to get your own actual account on this site! That would be so cool. You really really should, why don't you? And you would be way cool at writing fanfics, or you know, not. Whatever works? GIDEON AND HOPE ARE FOREVER! And ever and ever. They're my favourite (can you guess that?)

Essence of Dreams: YA! Your first review for this story. You have to keep reviewing, it's the only reason I write my stories. It's all for you guys. I love you all! Anyway, I'll return to the world of the sane (probably not for long).

Wiccan-gal: I'm glad no one is actually throwing stuff at me. It's nice to be safe. You'll be glad to know that this is a long chapter, that's why it's taken so long. Also that now, the story has caught up with me. What I was doing before was writing it in my journal and then on this, and I was further ahead of the fan fiction version in my journal. Now it's caught up and it's difficult to write it. Also (this is my fault) I'm writing more stories than this one, their just not on the site yet. Don't hit me! There is a big Ebony/Ryker thing coming up. You'll see at the end of this chapter…

X-x-X-x-X

Ebony was telling Erimentha about what had happened since she left, as they all had been since they had left Port's edge. They had stopped off at her motel room so she could change out of the rags she wore. Now they were walking quite slowly towards Erimentha's old home.

Erimentha gave a small laugh as Ebony joked about Mr Powell, an old teacher of the two. She didn't have the heart to tell her though, that she knew all this stuff already. She had read all their minds a while ago. She was only briefly paying attention so she could say something at an appropriate time.

But most of her energy was focused on Elsu. She hadn't known him before like she had the others. She had been reading his thoughts and emotions for a while. It seemed like he was beginning to open up and trust her. She felt that way about him too.

She reached her house and Ebony stopped talking. Erimentha stood and looked at her home, old home. Ivy crawled up the red brick work. The painted work around the windows was chipping and in desperate need for a re-do. The stain glass in a tiny window in the door shaped in an image of an angel shone as the sun come out. The house almost looked the same as how she left it.

No one dared to push her into this. They all knew (even Elsu) this would be hard for her without having to be rushed. The expression on her face changed quite suddenly as a strange feeling ran down her spine.

"What is it?" Ryker asked. Erimentha pressed her finger to her lips to silence them all. Her eyes darted around her looking from house to house and in between in every crack something evil could hide. She was sure she had heard something. She tried listening to all thoughts close around her. Her eyes shut. Behind her, her friends got ready for an attack. She could hear all their thoughts, her Ma's, all the neighbours. Then she felt it. Bingo.

Keep walking. 'We make it in the house and we're safe." She sent them all. They quickly walked, in step with each other, up the concrete stairs outside to house. After they had got past the first half of steps, Ryker whispered to them all:

"Did we miss them?" Just then, eight demons of the same kind that had attacked the circle appeared in front of their faces. These demons all carried long staff with a different crystal on each. Moira and Elsu's faces changed instantly as they looked exactly like the demon they had fought to stop all the demons; he had been hard to kill. All the demons eyes glowed with a sinister evil.

"Not a chance," Moira said, aware that it did not matter if they spike loudly or not anymore. Their cover was blown, always had been. They all turned around to run in the other direction, but another eight demons stood in their way, armed the same as the others.

"What do you think the chances are of us living through this are?" Ebony asked.

"Well, with you being the way you are, it just being us, unarmed against sixteen head demons, I would say not so good." Gideon said as both sides of demons started to charge towards them

X-x-X-x-X

Ebony fell to the ground as a demon jumped on her from behind. They both tumbled down the large kill-like garden in front of the house. As they fell, her head and body collided with the concrete stairs, adding scars and bruises to her already battered and bruised body. She was weak and she knew it. But there was a lot more at stake than any reason she could come up with to stop fighting.

The demons grip held on tightly to her neck from behind her. She could feel herself suffocating. When they reached the bottom, the demon quickly climbed on top of her, its hands still wrapped around her neck.

She tried pulling them off but they wouldn't budge. She reached out and laid her hands flat on its chest. A surge of power ran through her and the out into the demons body. Her neck was freed as it went flying back up the hill.

She stood and looked to where it had landed. She expected to see just another dead demon, but she gawked as it slowly raised itself into the sitting position. How? She thought, but they were interrupted as two other demons grabbed her arms and pulled her backwards, lighting her from the ground. An arm came shooting out from the side and hit one of the demons in the face, sending it flying backwards and letting go of ebony's arm. Standing in front of her was Ryker. She quickly spun and kicked the other demon off of her

X-x-X-x-X

As soon as Ryker punched the demon out of Ebony's way he could feel a demon from behind him charging at him. Although all the demons were attacking them, this would be a direct hit. As it ran at him, he put all of his weight onto his feet. He heard it roar and jumped into the air; managing two back flips before landing back onto the ground again.

The demon looked around it, unaware of the move just pulled on it. Ryker took this as his opportunity. He tried to slow time, but only managed it on the one demon. He realised these demons were stronger than the others he had faced before. He ran to it and grabbed at its hard. As he whipped his hands around he heard a cracking noise, informing him the demons neck had been snapped. He stepped back and was shocked to see the demon rise to its feet once again.

_Oh Shit._

X-x-X-x-X

Somehow, Gideon, Moira, Elsu and Ebony had managed to make it back to the centre of the lawn. Moira levitated in the air and spun, kicking at least four demons out of her way. Something caught her eye that she hadn't noticed before.

"Does any one else think there's more than 16 demons here?" yelled Elsu over the noise of the demons. Moira came back down from the down from the air, her face alight with terror.

"That's because more _are_ coming."

"What!" shouted Gideon and Ebony, simultaneously. They should have expected it, they knew that, but it was still a shock to know it is actually happening.

"Why would they need more to come? They out numbered us already," stated Gideon. He threw many punches at all the demons, but that just led to more demons coming from behind him.

"Yeah, but since their outnumbering us, how come their only coming one at a time?" Moira asked.

"To tire us out," said Elsu.

"But we're already tired out. They're too strong for us to kill." Ebony stated. Gideon agreed. He had snapped a few demons necks, but they had got back up and started attacking once again. Both Moira and Elsu had seen this happen.

"Sow how the hell are we supposed to kill all these demons and the late arrivals?" asked Ebony. Elsu was fighting a demon when something caught his attention. On a nearby tree, a piece of bark hung out, straight. He pushed the demon off of him and threw out his arms his arm and used his power. The demon was lift from the ground and flew into the tree, stabbing it on the bark. A bright white light surrounded the demon before its body disintegrated into dust and vanished. He turned and saw the others had seen what had just happened.

"Well, I supposed you could do that," stated Moira.

"It must have broken the crystal, like we did last night." Elsu guessed. Ebony looked around to see all the demons minus one still standing, ready to attack.

"Damn." They all shot a questioning look at her. "Since all the other demons are still alive, it means their not connected top each other." All still had blank looks on their faces. She sighed, thinking it obvious. "We have to kill them all and not just the one." Nods of understanding were shown.

"But the problem is that we don't have weapons to destroy the crystals with and we can't just keep throwing them into trees." Elsu said. Silence between them was had as they tried to think of more ways to kill the demons. Of course, the silence was unnoticed amongst the horde of screaming demons.

Moira felt frustrated with herself. Why couldn't she think of anything that could help? She and Elsu had been the ones to kill the first demon like this. A demon charged at her, only to feel her knuckles in its face as her fist collided with it. She took a step backwards as the demon regained itself. She bent her knees and jumped into the air. As she flipped, her foot hit the demons forehead and she heard a cracking noise. She landed back on the ground just in time to see, what looked like, a crystal breaking underneath its helmet. It was creating a white light that destroyed the demon. The impact pushed her to the ground and the light blinded her momentarily before she rose to her feet.

"There's a crystal beneath their helmets. Smash it and their dead." She called to her friends, who had obviously noticed. Gideon took her advice and threw a punch at the demons head, cracking the crystal and killing it. That's a better idea than the tree thing.

He heard a small cry of pain from behind him and saw Ebony struggling to hold back a demon. It was pushing itself at her but she had gripped onto its staff with both of her hands and pushing it back at it. But the demon seemed to be out doing her. Gideon ran up to help her and pulled the demon, from behind, off of her. Ebony fell to the ground as he rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?"

"Last night's fight…really…starting to take its toll." She managed to get out, her voice raspy. She took some deep breaths and tried to steady herself.

"I'll get this one," he said, meaning the demon. She only nodded, aware she couldn't do anything else. He turned and picked up the staff the demon dropped when it was pulled backwards. They took their fighting stances. Gideon swung the staff around and hit it off the ground. The crystal on the end broke and left sharp edges, hopefully sharp enough to go though the demon. As he was about to run, the demon grabbed its head and let out a shrill scream before exploding.

"Break the crystal on the staff," he called out. Elsu and Moira had become lost in the crowd, but Erimentha was in earshot. He ran back to protect Ebony.

X-x-X-x-X

Erimentha heard what Gideon called and silently thanked the goddess for a way to kill these demons. She was beaten quite badly, worse than all of the 6 (except Ebony, obviously). She had only a little bit of training from Kira, but nothing like the others had. But breaking a crystal that she could do.

She ran to a demon and stood in front of it. She realised this wasn't a recommended plan of action, but it stood it's propose. The demon did as she expected, and swung its staff at her face. She caught the staff in her hands and held onto it. As the demon tried to push it forward to her head, she push the bottom of it towards its feet, managing it make it swing around both ways. Luckily, Erimentha ducked before it hit her. The demon, however, did not realise what was happening. The staff hit its feet, making it fall to the ground.

The staff was still in her hands as it fell. She turned it around and smashed the crystal off the ground. White light surrounded the demon as it vanished, into what seemed like, thin air.

She was momentarily pleased with herself, until two arms of another demon wrapped around her neck. It lifted her up and started to walk over to another side of demons. They broke away from the crowd and walked towards the garage. She was struggling all the way, kicking her legs and trying to break free. As she reached the garage, she pressed her feet against the wall and flip her self over the demon. She was ready to throw a punch at it, when she felt a blunt object (most likely the staff) connect with her head. She fell to the ground as her vision began to blur.

"Erimentha!" She heard someone yell before she lost all consciousness.

X-x-X-x-X

As soon as she had seen her daughter and her friends, Sky had been so happy. She had run down the stairs to greet them, but when she had cast a glance in the window, she was shocked. She had only been about 5 seconds down the stairs and it looked like now that the teenagers had been in a fight with all these demons for a while. She had run out.

"Quebre a ruptura dos cristais o fragmento de vidro o fragmento dos cristais sua vida," called out Sky as she held out her hands. Power come from her and all the crystals on the staffs began to shatter and the demons shrieked and died. A small smile was about to appear on her face when the fact hit her.

Only four people stood before her.

This meant one thing.

The demons had taken two of them.

X-x-X-x-X

A/N See, now we get to the storyline. Anyway, I really want to write some interesting bits in the next chapter, but I'm afraid it will take a while for that to be posted. And not until I get my 3 reviews! And the spell Sky said, it's in Portuguese and it says really:

"Break the crystals  
Break the glass  
Shatter the crystals  
Shatter their power"

Impressive no? Anyway, I am delighted to say that the new manager for my sweep site (along with the rest of us) is Norfurylikewiccanscorn. So go on and add who you think should be for the movie. Anyway, the address is on my profile if you want to look. Also, the reason it might take a while to update is because I'm also writing other stories. Like my next one to be put on the site, my Sky/Killian one. And I have come up with a _really_ good story for it.

Anyway, read and review this one please!


	16. Author Note: IMPORTANT

Author Note: There is so much I want to say and yet there is no new chapter to put it up with. SORRY! But I have exams on at the moment and also…. Can't be bothered (ducks and screams) But you all love me really! (Silence) Dammit.

Wiccan-gal: The only reason you don't like the connection of Elsu and Erimentha is because you're worried about the Moira and Elsu. Don't worry, NO ERIMENTHA AND ELSU. EVER! The reason they have a connection is because they all have a connection, theirs is just mentioned because they've never met. They all feel the same.

I'm really happy you joined my site, I'm very happy in fact.

Bradhadair: Well, I never even asked my mutti (German word for mum if you don't speak the language) if I could join, never do. Lol. Anyway, I'm happy you guessed, but there may be an unexpected answer for it.

Norfurylikewiccanscorn: Yeah, well maybe you get to go see where Hunters are made (honestly, not that interesting, been lots) But I LIVE where they make Killians. My God we're so sad. I'm also very lazy, I could get it done, but I'm not. I do actually have it all planned out how it is going to happen, but I think the sequel will be slightly better.

Its ok you babble, it's like yammering, and I'm a yammerer from way back. HA, Fred-like. See, that's why I envy you. YOU LIVE IN FRED LAND! Yeah, the spell was really in Portuguese. I didn't know how to write it, but I went on a website and translated it. You lived in Israel, wow… You've lived everywhere. When you can, move to Scotland, because we rock. And to Kirkcaldy at that, it rocks more. Ok, really it sucks but what ya gonna do.

Anyway, I'm very happy that I have TWO members from this site on mine. Ok, it's not much but it's more than I thought I would get. Anyway, as I suggested some time before, about fan fiction challenges, I made the site. It's kinda crappy at the moment, but hopefully it will get better. If all my readers for this story (three that I know of) (Love you all!) went on it and gave me their feedback that would be super helpful. Then if you lot like it then I was thinking I could announce it to the whole of the Sweep fan fiction community. You know, like on a story formatted thing. How much do you want to bet it will be taken off the site because "It is not in a story format and is not really a story." Lousy arses the fan fiction bosses are. (Looks up and sees them staring) love ya really.

The address is http/ tainted promises dot proboards45 dot com/index dot cgi . Except, minus the spaces and where it says dots it's really a . Please go on it. I need help… in more ways than one but that's why I have therapy,


	17. Why are we waiting?

Wiccan-gal: Would it help I safely assured you or Elsu/Moira? Would it? Well I can't! I just thought of some wicked twists to the story and there will be none! Ha! I know how we can fight the power! We could over throw them in power! And I could get my evil herd of flying evil rainbow monkeys! But until then, you can post your scripted stuff on my site.

Oh, also, I was lying before about the plot twists. I'm not that evil. Well… I am but I won't.

VinnieRoxyFrankie/ Bradhadair: I don't know what to call you now. I really don't believe you. You reviewed 3 times. To an authors note! In fact I'm super surprised any one reviewed to the authors note. Well, I try to update lots. Honestly, but I can't. Unfortunately. I will try though. I love writing this story. And there will be a sequel! And a cliff-hanger ending! Of course, that is after my other stories are finished and also the other ones I'm writing. Might be a while. I don't have a real story line to it but it should be interesting. I'm sorry but I've never read/seen whatever you write your second story on!

Nofurylikewiccanscorn: Your Email! Crap! I have still you send it! Well it was just asking you to send me the pictures and how you make your pictures. I can't make them, mine just turn out crappy. Wow, I really have nothing to saw. Wow, this is the first off. This is the only time I've ever run out of what to say and that your review…comeback…thing… is shorter than everyone else's!

X-x-X-x-X

"Thank you Kira, could you also phone hunter and Morgan… yeah that's all…yeah bye." Sky put the phone down and turned to the four teenagers in her living room. She knew she couldn't leave them alone for too long, one of them was likely to punch a hole in her wall. And she knew which one it would be.

"Kira is coming after she's phoned Morgan and Hunter." Moira looked up at the mention of her parents. She knew it was best they came, but she couldn't help but feel that she didn't want them here. And she didn't know what use they would be. If they were going to keep information back like they did last night. She could understand why but it didn't make it alright. It could be a pivotal piece of data in finding her two missing friends. It was clear that the demons had taken them. What else could have happened?

"This is ridiculous, why are we just sitting around here?" Gideon complained, standing up from his chair. Why was it them that had to be taken? He kept asking himself. But he kept reminding himself that it wouldn't be any better if it was two of his other friends. But he knew that Erimentha had the least training, he should have at least tried to protect her. He felt like a real fool.

"We're waiting for Morgan, Hunter and Kira to come."

"I know that Sky, but why? We should be out, and try and find the demons that took them, not waiting and letting them get away."

"Gideon, do you not think I want to do that? Do you not think I want to be out there looking for my daughter?" Gideon stayed silent, but that didn't stop Sky. "Well I do. I want to go out and bring her home. I want to bring them both back. But even if we had ran after them as soon as the demons were all killed, they would have been long gone. I want nothing more than to hold my daughter in my arms, but I can't do that. Not only have you got two missing friends, I have a missing daughter out there." She sat down and held her head in her hands, to try and stop the tears pouring out.

They all sat in silence, consumed by their own thoughts. The only sound was the grandfather clock ticking away the seconds. Elsu willed it to stop; he willed all of this to stop. He couldn't believe what was happening. It all just seemed like a terrible dream. He hoped it was and that he would wake up at any moment. But as the seconds passed, and the seconds turned in minutes, he soon realised that this was no dream. No dream could ever torture him this much. A loud bang could be heard at the wooden table next to the door. They all turned to the resident beside it.

"Sorry," they said weakly, not looking at any of their gazes. They looked up at no one, knowing the stares of sympathy they would receive. Sky sighed. This could possibly be worst on them. She knew that they were in love. But they needed to stay calm if they wanted to get them back. They all did. Silence began to creep its way back into the circle they had sat in. Then someone made themselves known.

"I agree with Gideon. We shouldn't be sitting here just waiting, we should we out there, trying to find something out. Or following the demons trail. Or something." The person who had slammed against the table exclaimed. They stood and started to pace around to make an effect on the others. It didn't appear to be working on any of them. Any save Sky. Something said there seemed to push the final button.

"I have already explained this to all of you. We have to wait because we don't know what we're doing. We don't know anything about the demons and we have no clue where they could possibly go. How the hell are we supposed to do anything like this?" She yelled. None of them had ever seen Sky, the cool and collected member of the group, have an outburst like this. But this did not stop the opposing arguer fighting back.

"We try! We try and look for where their going. We try and find clues. We don't always need Kira, Morgan, Hunter and Alisa, no matter how much you think we do! Ryker is out there and goddess knows what is happening to him right now. I want him back here more than I want to breathe right now!" Ebony walled. Both her and Sky sank back into their seats, Sky aware that Ebony was right, and Ebony aware that Sky wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon. They could all see the tears falling from both their eyes. But what killed them the most was that the only people that could calm them now, were the people they were crying over.

A/N Ok, I know, really really short but I really wanted to get this posted. It's the end of my exams and now I am really starting to get into this story and my other ones. Well, my other two. Can't wait to hear all my loyal readers' reviews!


	18. Make it through Tomorrow

I know it's been a while but still, I am updating just now. I'm very sorry but it's everything like school and all these other fanfics that are more popular on the site. No tears my friends, I shall continue this no matter what. The sequel will kick ass. Also, if anyone is interested, I have put up the list of Actors that should play all these parts (minus Kira) so go check it out on my website. You should all know it but if you don't its groups . Msn. com/practialmagick

Wiccan-Gal: I'm sorry you're ill, but what tension is there if I let them have one kiss! That would ruin my whole plan. Just too clear things up. Erimentha was taken and so was Ryker. Time was manipulated so that it only appeared that they had been fighting for about ten seconds, while it was actually a while.

Nofurylikewiccanscorn: I think the reason we don't worry about people in our stories is because that we can manipulate it to determine the outcome of events that happen to them so that we can choose whether they have a happy ending or not. Wow, that actually sounded quite smart. Sometimes I even amaze myself.

VinnieRoxyFrankie: Sorry I haven't reviewed your story in a while, I am honestly reading it but my computer is being an ass and is being slow and I can't be arsed so I just go and read the next chapter. I like your story. It's actually very popular, especially good a first story. Go you!

Arkarian: Well, I don't actually think you will find anything more about Erimentha and Ryker in this chapter, but its essential you read it. I'm really glad you like my story. Please review this chapter because I'm having review withdrawal symptoms.

X-x-X-x-X

Alisa finally arrived at Sky's house. Sky got up and answered the door. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were red, stained from tears. She looked older now than she ever had before in her life. She smiled weakly at Alisa before more tears escaped. Alisa put her arms around her and drew her into an embrace. Sky was usually such a strong person; seeing her like this would be a shock for anyone. Sky was grateful for the support.

When they pulled away they walked quickly into the other room. Alisa was the last to arrive. Kira, Morgan and Hunter all sat on the sofa while the others were scattered randomly around the room. She was merely grunted hello; she didn't actually expect much else. She was extremely surprised to see that Ethan and Sharon were not here. Then she remembered that they were both out of the country on business so Ryker was staying with Gideon. She wondered if they had been told. She wondered if they would be. They would murder or severely maim them if they ever found out though. Elsu looked up briefly at his mother. She smiled sadly and sat down beside Ebony. There was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke up again.

"What do we do now?" asked Moira, weakly. The battle had taken a lot out of them all, although they were only beginning to really feel it now. Ebony especially. On top of that, she felt completely lost. She wished she would have seen it. Maybe she could have done something to stop it. Or maybe she could have just gotten taken as well and add to everyone's worry.

"We could scry for them; see if we could see them." Kira suggested. Although she already knew the demons had put a protection spell around them, so that they could not be traced. Her idea was contradicted when Sky informed them she already had tried.

"Maybe I should phone the New Charter." Hunter suggested, No one said anything and he took that as a yes as that was their only current option. He patted Morgan's knee and she forced him a smile. She buried her head in her hands when he left the room.

"This is ridiculous," Ebony muttered, more to herself than to anyone else, but it didn't go unheard by everyone else. Sky sighed.

"Ebony, please don't start again."

"Don't tell me not to start again!" She said more forcefully than she had planned to. She rose from her seat again. "You told us to come inside instead of chasing after the demons. We did." She was talking directly to Sky, practically ignoring everyone else in the room. "You told us to wait for everyone to come instead of doing something productive. We did. And now that you're all here." She began to talk to everyone again. "We are still sitting around, doing nothing apart from feeling sorry for ourselves."

"We are trying to come up with something…" Alisa started.

"And the best you can do is phoning the New Charter! They can do about as much as we can!" Gideon cut her off. He stood up and walked beside Ebony. "We could have come up with that if we thought it would help."

"It will help." Moran stated, actually looking at everyone now. She looked determined, more than she had before.

"How will it Mum." Moira finally spoke as her and Elsu went and followed in suit of their friends. What's Is Da gonna say? 'Hello, it appears that my daughters and her friends are being attacked by demons oh and two have been taken. Do you know where they are? No, ok, thank you for you're…'"

"Enough!" Hunter yelled as he came back in the room. Everybody in the room jumped in shock and turned to look at him. He was radiating anger and it was clear he had heard the whole thing. None of them save Morgan and Sky had eve seen Hunter this mad before. And it wasn't something they wanted to see either; the room was so quiet they could all hear the winds whistling outside.

"If we can't agree on the first stage of a plan, it is clear that we won't on the rest of it. This won't work if we can't work together." He said, taking deep breaths now. He was trying to calm himself, not even he liked being like that. He turned to the teenagers. "I think it would be best if you all went upstairs and let us think." Moira opened her mouth to protest.

"No." He said sternly. "Go upstairs." None of them even made an attempt to move. "Now!" They left and walked up to Erimentha's room. He sighed and moved into a spare space.

"So what did the New Charter say?"

"Nothing that can help."

X-x-X-x-X

"I don't believe this." Ebony stated. She had been pacing around in Erimentha's room ever since they came upstairs, which wasn't that long ago, and was already burning a hole in the floor. "How could they do this?" She waved her hands around frantically. Her friends sat and watched her; aware if they said anything she that if they said anything she would just become more worked up. Moira gazed up at the lights. They were clearly flickering and not because of the main switch.

"Ebony…" She said shakily, trying to get her attention. Elsu and Gideon looked up at the lights and then to Ebony. She either hadn't heard them or was choosing to ignore her. Moira could not tell. She felt scared for her friend. Moira knew that Ebony depended on Ryker a lot, but she never really knew until now. Of course, none of them had ever been in this kind of situation before. She took back what she thought earlier, her and Ryker were definitely soul mates. Her mind began to drift away from then subject. _Stay focused Moira!_

"Honestly, how could they? They make us wait and the best they could come up with was phoning the New Charter! It's a complete load of bull that gave us nothing to go on. And then they have the nerve to send us upstairs for actually doing something…"

"Ebony." Elsu tied this time. The lights were beginning to dance more rapidly and violently. Ebony had started to rant and they knew what that meant. She wouldn't quit until she was stopped. She was only ranting because she was scared and worried for Ryker though. When he heard rattling he turned to the desk nearest the window. He saw a picture of Erimentha with Moira, Gideon, Ebony and Ryker when they were about ten years old. They were all pulling the most ridiculous faces while all sitting on top of each other. But what really caught his eye was the fact that it was trembling. He turned to look at Moira and Gideon. They had both seen it too.

"… Instead of just sitting on our back sides reviewing the situation over and over again. Which you know doesn't actually help at all; it just makes you feel like you're doing something useful." Unlike everyone else, Ebony had yet to notice the photograph shaking violently and the lights flickering. "I mean, for all we know, Ryker and Erimentha could be getting tortured as we speak. Maybe even dead!"

"Ebony!" Gideon called out, loudly. Finally, Ebony stopped talking and turned her attention to her friends. She was fuming with anger.

"What!" She yelled. All her rage tore threw her and out into the world. The picture and its frame shattered. It was as if it had been blown up. The two boys on the bed turned their heads away and Moira and ebony covered their faces. They all turned to look at its remains. The picture itself was now in many pieces. The edges al burnt. The glass and frame had smashed and cracked all lying on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" asked Moira, still slightly on edge from the explosion. The lights had steadied and all was still. No one answered although it was pretty clear. Gideon stood up, not taking his eyes away from the shattered memory lying all over the floor.

"I would say either someone stuck a very small vibrating bomb on the photo, or, most likely," He looked at Ebony, who was now in front of him. "Ebony's got a new power." All attention landed on her and now that they were all watching her intently, she wished she was alone.

She sighed and sank down into the chair behind her. She hung her head in her hands. She could not honestly believe or even begin to understand why this was all happening to her. "Great, something else to worry about." She muttered to herself. Gideon put his hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her and looked over to Moira. She merely shrugged. She didn't understand what was happening any better than the rest of them. It was clear that the goddess was punishing them for something.

They all sat in silence, waiting for someone else to say something, to break the icy cold silence. But no one could, no one knew what to say. What could they even begin to say?

"I think we should leave and go after them." Everyone turned to look at Elsu, all thinking different things. Moira looked at him as if he was insane. How could he be serious about suggesting such a thing? They had no idea where the demons had taken them, why they had or who the demons were working for. Besides, if it turned out there was the same amount of demons guarding them as there was fighting today, there was no chance they would be able to win. Or even survive for that matter. "What, are you insane?" She practically yelled. They all looked at her but with blank look son their faces. "We have no idea where they are. If we do even find them, we won't stand a chance against the demons again. It's suicide!" They looked down and she began to calm down. She swallowed and thought she had gotten through to them. She knew that she was right about his and still could not believe he even thought about mentioning it.

"I agree with Elsu."

"Where do we start?" Moira gawked.

"How can you be prepared to do this?" Now they were the ones looking at her as if she were insane. She simply returned those stares. She knew she was right about his and if they were thinking logically right now, they would see it too.

"How can we not?" Gideon proposed as if she was talking crazy. "We can find them and bring them home. It's our fault they are missing in the first place. It's the only thing we can do." He seemed deeply troubled as he said it. Moira knew he was feeling guilty about Erimentha being taken. He felt that he should have tried to protect her more. And she knew he felt completely lost for maybe the first time in his whole life. She wished Hope would appear right now and make him think rationally. She had been witch messaging her for a while now, but it wasn't working. It wasn't as if she was ignoring them. They were actually bouncing back in her head. But that wasn't that high on all of their properties just now.

"But it's hopeless. How can we find them? What would we do if we did? Going out and getting ourselves killed won't help anything. We can wait and see the plan that people who actually know what they are doing come up with." She was satisfied with her answer, but she knew her friends, and she knew they wouldn't be. Elsu looked as if he was about to say something but Ebony quickly stopped him.

"Don't, Moira, is right." Moira let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Out of everybody here, she was sure Ebony would be the least likely to agree with her. She stood and felt a small smile creep onto her face. "Because keeping us alive at the expense of our friend's lives when they will probably come kill us anyway…"

"Ebony!" She whined. She fell back onto the bed and hung her head. She remembered that if anyone could lay out the guilt card, it was always Ebony.

"What, Moira? It is true. We are staying here because we think we could die. Well, Ryker and Erimentha could already be dead."

"So why risk our lives if they are already dead?"

"Because they will be coming after us anyway. We all know they are after us because of our powers. And because they are our friends." She said the last line in such a way Moira sighed.

"Ok, where do we start?" She sighed in defeat. She knew that this was a big risk she was taking. She hadn't imagined this happening. Btu she hadn't imagined anything like this ever happening. So here it was, if it was what she thought it was, by tomorrow, they would all be dead.

A/N: I actually had more but, this is pretty long and I haven't written the rest. Also, I haven't updated in a while so here is a treat. Read and review!


End file.
